Lost memories
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: I'm back! Art by Sneefee
1. Chapter 1 Awful accident

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES!

I finally finished my exams at college and I'll be writing my stories again. Actually, I already had a new story but my computer was full of virus and I had to erase all my data… ¬ ¬ '… that means… I lost all my new stories! Dammit! Ok ok… no big deal… I remember a little of the story I was supposed to update so… here it is!

Repeat: I'm not the turtles owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**1-AWFUL ACCIDENT**

It was a quiet night on New York. In the lair, the turtles were on a sparring session… Donatello-Michelangelo and Leonardo-Raphael.

"Michelangelo, more pressure on that kick!" Master Splinter ordered his youngest son.

On the other side of the dojo… Raph sent his fist just to be catch by Leo's hand. The blue banded turtle grab Raph's wrist and sent him to the floor while Don made a quick move with the bo making Mikey lose his balance.

"That is all for tonight, my sons. Today's winners: Leonardo and Donatello. Michelangelo, you have to concentrate on the fight and Raphael… you have to be faster than your adversary. Perhaps Leonardo could help you with that. We will resume your training in the morning" the old rat said and left the dojo.

Raph growled in anger. He hated being compared with the "perfect fearless leader" Leonardo.

"Oh man… my leg still hurts! Did you really have to use that thing?" Mikey complained.

"C'mon Mikey! I didn't hit you so hard!" Don said to his angry baby brother.

"Well… at least I didn't look like Raph being shell kicked by Leo… ha ha ha!" Mikey laughed.

"Ha ha… really funny knucklehead!" Raph said angrily and standing up.

"Here… let me help you…" Leo lend his hand to help his brother.

"I ain't need yer help… Fearless!" the red banded turtle said and moved away his brother's hand.

He stood up and left the dojo. Everyone stared at him in surprise while he was leaving.

"Woow… now what's wrong with him?" Don asked.

"Nah… who cares! He just can't take a joke. Well… I'm getting hungry, who's up for a pizza round?" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Count me on it! What 'bout you Leo?"

"Ah… later guys… I think I'm gonna talk to him" Leo said and made his way to Raph's room.

" 'k then… good luck…" Don said.

When Leonardo arrived to his brother's room, he found him hitting the wall repeatedly. His brother's fists were completely covered with blood. Raph was going to send another punch but Leonardo stopped him.

"What da…! Leo?"

"Stop it Raph! You're just hurting yourself!"

"Who told ya to come to MY room!"

"I needed to know if you were fine"

"Does it look that I'm fine!"

"Well… obviously not but…"

"Then… just let me alone Leo… I ain't need yer stupid compassion!"

"This is all 'bout what Splinter told you, isn't it?"

Raph placed his gaze on the floor… in silence. He didn't want to admit it,, but Leo was right… again.

"Raph… Master Splinter was only giving you some advices. You know you're faster than me."

"I don't get it Leo… why he always has to do that?"

"Do… what?"

"Comparing me with ya! It's just… annoying!"

"He wasn't comparing you with me… he…"

"Listen Leo… I've had enough for today… just go to yer bed, I'll be fine."

"Ok, whatever you say, Raph. But… I'm gonna take care of your hands before I leave." Leo said and made his way to the bathroom.

When he got the first aid kit, he went to his brother's room again. Once Raph's hands were cleaned, Leo started to bandage them with the ability of a doctor.

"I didn't know you were so good at this"

"Well... I learned it from Donnie… ok, we're done. Now… don't do that again… if you're have a problem or if you're angry, just let me know 'k?"

"I told I'll be fine… Fearless… go to yer room and leave me alone!" Raph said angrily and left his room.

"Why are you still angry at me?

"Don't cha start lecturing me… I'm going out!" Raphael entered to the elevator and went directly to the garage. He took his helmet and rode away on his bike.

Back to the kitchen…

"Hey dude! What's up?" Mikey said cheerfully

"He's still angry…" Leo said sadly

"Bro… it's not your fault… don't blame yourself… anyway, where is he?"

"He went out… on his bike"

"HE DID WHAT!" Don screamed and went to the garage. Leonardo followed him.

"Hey Donnie… what's up! He only took his bike and went out like always"

"But… the thing is… I WAS WORKING ON HIS BIKE THIS MORNING, he told me the brakes weren't working very well… and now… OH SHELL! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM BEFORE… before…"

"Say no more Donnie… you take the copter… search on the east, tell Mikey to take the Sewer Slider and search on the north… I'll be on the south rooftops."

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"We need to cover more ground… don't forget your cell-shells!"

Leo left the garage and started the search. After almost 2 hours of ridding, the red banded turtle decided to return home. He turned left and went into a narrow alley.

His brothers were still searching.

"Any sign, Mikey"

"Nope… what 'bout you Donnie?"

"Nothing here… Leo?"

"No… keep searching!"

Then, the blue banded turtle heard a familiar sound of Raph's bike wheels.

"Guys, I think I found him! Three blocks on the south!"

"Got it! Wait for me, Leo. I'm gonna pick you up!" Mikey said.

Leonardo couldn't wait… his brother was in danger… soon or not, Raphael was going to hurt him.

"Mikey, you must hurry!"

"I'm almost there… ok… on the count of three, you're gonna jump…"

The Sewer Slider was almost on place… Leonardo saw it and prepared himself.

"One… two… THREE! Leo… JUMP!"

Mikey opened to the top of the car and Leonardo jumped into it.

"Nice entry, dude!"

"Ok… turn left on that corner!"

Raphael noticed someone was following him. He turned his face…

"Oh crud! He just had to follow me… great, just great!" Raph though and increased the sped.

"What the shell is he doing! Mikey… we have to get closer!"

The orange banded turtle tried to get closer to the bike, but Raphael increased the sped even more.

"Dude… I can't! He's going too fast! Oh man… he's gonna kill himself!"

"I'm gonna try to talk to him… just get a little closer Mikey!"

Mikey got closer enough to make Leo possible to warn Raphael.

"RAPH… YOU MUST STOP!"

"LET ME ALONE… I DON'T NEED YA!"

"RAPH… THE BRAKES…"

"WHAT'S UP WITH THE… OH… CRUD…! I… I FORGOT IT!" Raph now realized he was in terrible danger.

"RAPH… GRAB MY HAND…!"

The red banded turtle lifted his hand and tried to grab Leo's… but… Raph didn't notice he was going into a dead end.

"AH…GUYS…?" Mikey said completely terrified. After that, he hit the brakes.

Leonardo noticed it and jumped into Raph's bike making the red banded turtle to fall down. Now… Leo was riding the bike!

"LEO…!"

Donatello was going to meet them but he only heard a loud crash.

"Raph! Oh no...!" He dialed Mike's cell-shell number.

At the street… Raph was trying to help his brother. Leonardo was really bad injured and he had an ugly wound on his head.

"Leo... Leo please… SAY SOMETHING!"

Leonardo didn't move… he was unconscious and losing a lot of blood. He was still breathing but it started being hard to do it.

"It's my fault… It's all my dammit fault!"

Mikey was sobbing like hell, his eyes were full of tears and almost closed when he got the call.

"Mikey… what happened? I heard a crash… but I can't see a thing up here… is Raph… you know… ok?"

"R-Raph… h-he's ok Donnie… but…" Mikey sobbed.

"Mikey please, calm down! Now tell me… Is he… bad hurt?"

"N-no… but…" the orange banded turtle choked in tears.

"Mikey… WHAT THE SHELL HAPPENED?"

"LEO... h-he tried… t-to save him… h-he tried…"

"Mikey… I really don't understand you… let's go the lair… then I'll know what's going on"

"NO… DONNIE Y-YOU MUST C-COME HERE NOW! HE'S… HE'S DYING!"

"WHO!"

"LEO!"

Then… the line went dead. Donatello couldn't believe what was happening. He made his way to the alley trying to find a safe place for the copter. Once it was hidden… he run as fast as his feet could take him and met his brothers at the alley.


	2. Chapter 2 Do I know you?

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES!

Repeat: I'm not the turtles owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**2-DO I KNOW YOU?**

The turtles returned to the lair, carrying with his wounded brother Leonardo. Raph and Mikey put him on his bed while Donatello cleaned the blood on his head and bandaging it.

"Is he… gonna make it, Don?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe... but what worries me the most is the hit on his head, but… we'll know more about his condition tomorrow" Donatello said sadly.

Both turtles left the room. Raphael stayed.

"I screwed it… I really did it this time! … Leo… I'm so sorry bro…" Raph said placing a hand on his brother' shoulder.

Next day… Mikey got up early and was in the kitchen. Don had to tell Master Splinter what happened last night, so… he went to his Master's room. On the other side, at Leo's room… Raph had finally fallen asleep after an entire night of vigil.

He was deeply slept, so deep… that he didn't notice his brother was starting to move. Slowly, Leo opened his eyes and blinked them twice. He started to look around the room... when Mikey came in with his breakfast.

"Wakey wakey, Raphie boy!... HEY… LEO'S AWAKE!"

Raphael woke up and saw his big brother finally awake.

"HEY BRO… I'm glad to see you're ok! So… how ya feeling?"

"My head is killing me… but I have only one question"

"Eh… ok bro… go ahead…"

"Who are you?"

Both turtles stared at each other in surprise.

"And… who am I!"

"Oh-oh!" both turtles said at the same time.

On Splinter's room, things were going not so bad.

"Mmm… I see. Your brother went too far this time… I hope his wounds are not serious"

"He only has some scratches on his arms and legs… but the wound on his head… sensei, I-I really did my best but…"

"Say no more my son. I will talk to Raphael and Leonardo…"

"DONNIE… MASTER SPLINTER… LEO'S AWAKE… BUT…" Mikey screamed as he entered into Splinter's room.

"Those are good news my son… "

"Wait… there was something more that you wanted to say…"

"YEAH… he's awake… but, HE DIDN'T RECOGNIZE US! HE EVEN DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE IS!"

"Shell! I knew this was gonna happen!" Don said angrily and left Splinter's room.

"Master… do you think Leo will forget us… forever!"

"I do not know, my son… I do not know" the old rat said sadly.

Donatello arrived just to see a confused Leonardo and a worried Raphael.

"Don… finally you're here! What da shell is going on with him?"

"He's got amnesia, Raph. That's why I was worried about that hit on his head… I'll have to do some tests… eh… Leo…"

"Leo? That's my name?"

"Well… actually… your full name is…"

"Leonardo! My son!" Splinter said as he entered into Leo's room.

"Hmm… Leonardo… yeah, now I remember! And that voice… Master Splinter?"

"My son… do you remember me?"

"Well yeah… I'm not so sure how…"

"Maybe the sound of Master Splinter's voice activated Leo's hippocampus making him to search into his inner memories and…"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH… THIS AIN'T TIME FOR YOUR MEDICINE LESSONS BRAINIAC!" Raph said angrily.

"Donatello? … Of course! How can I forget my genius bro! " Leo said slapping his forehead.

"See what I mean! Only strong memories can make him to remember us"

"Hey Don… who is he? Is he ok again… is he gonna be alright!" Mikey asked desperately.

"Easy bro… he only has a little amnesia… but…"

"AHHH! I'VE SEEN THIS BEFORE! WHEN DR. MALIGNUS HIT HIS BLASTER INTO SILVER SENTRY… THAT WAS THE WORST DAY FOR THE JUSTICE FORCE!"

"Mikey, bro! Je je… you and your comic books…" Leo said with a smirk.

"HE REMEMBERS ME… HE REMEMBERS ME!" the youngest turtle said and hugged his big brother.

"*Sigh* well… at least your amnesia wasn't so severe as I thought. Just in case… I'll have to do some tests Leo"

"Sure… but my head is still aching"

"Don't worry… you'll be fine"

"Hey Leo… ah… I… hafta… thank ya… "

"Mmm?"

"Ya know… 'bout yesterday…"

"Eh… I don't know what you're talking about… eh… what's your name?"

"Don't cha say ya don't know me… Fearless!"

"I'm sorry but… I can't remember you… I really can't!"

"Stop kidding me, it ain't funny!"

"Raphael… your brother had passed through a terrible accident… that actually was caused by your imprudence! It is necessary to give him time to recover. Do not pressure him"

"Maybe that part of his memories was the most affected because of the hit… but like I said, I have to do some tests… c'mon Leo"

Everybody but Raph left the room. He couldn't believe his brother had just forgotten him. In Don's lab… Leonardo's head was full with weird cables, all connected to several brain's analysis devices.

"Eh… Don… this is too weird!"

"Hang on just a sec, Leo. I have to be sure your brain didn't suffer mayor damage."

"Hey… about the other one… on my room… who is he anyway?"

"Are you sure you don't remember him? Raphael sounds familiar to you?"

"No… I'm kinda sure I've never heard that name before"

"Mmm… this is strange" Don said looking at the results on his computer.

"It seems that everything is ok…"

"Except for that Raphael guy that I can't remember" Leo sighed.

"I don't get it… you remember us, but you can't remember him… Mmm… maybe it's because… no, no… just forget it"

"What?"

"Well… strong memories of us bring your memories back to you… "

"And?"

"Let's just say… the only strong memory you could have about Raph is the time when he almost stab you a couple of months ago"

"HE TRIED TO STAB ME?"

"Oh-oh… I've shouldn't had told you that yet!"

* * *

Well, actually this story has place two months after the fight that Leo and Raph had on the 2007 CG movie. Raph didn't really wanted to stab him but he was nearly close to do it so… I decided to put that. ^_^ I'm still waiting some ideas for a Donatello' story.


	3. Chapter 3 Doubts

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES! Uff... it's been a while huh? Yeah... but nobody told me Medicine was gonna be easy!

Repeat: I'm not the turtles owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**3- DOUBTS**

Mikey was totally focused on his video game that he didn't notice when Raph walked into the living room and sat on the couch at his side.

"Ya think he's gonna remember me?"

"C'mon… come to Mikey… YEAH! IN YOUR FACE, HORRIBLE ALIEN! YOU JUST CAN'T BEAT THE VIDEO GAME'S KING!" Mikey cheered as he finished the boss of the game.

"EJEM…"

"Oh… sorry Raph. I didn't notice you were here… so what were you saying?"

"*sigh* Nah… never mind… go back to yer game" Raph said crossing his arms and placing his gaze on the floor.

The orange banded turtle started to think about what had just happened a few minutes ago. How horrible must be for Raph… knowing your own brother doesn't recognize you! Mikey sat up, went to the TV and turned off the game.

"You… you just… turned off… a game?" the red banded turtle said with his eyes full opened.

"Eh… yeap… so?"

"So! Mikey… you never… EVER in this life… turn off a game especially if you're winning! Why now?"

"Well… let's just say… I'm a little tired. So, you wanted to talk 'bout something?"

"Mikey… I-I didn't mean to… distract you from yer game. It's just… I needed to talk with someone 'bout… ya know…" Raph rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What? Leo? C'mon… just because he hasn't any idea of who you are… that doesn't mean you gotta be scared 'bout it!" Mikey said chuckling

"Hey! I ain't scared! I'm just… worried… ya know, 'bout his amnesia…"

"Donnie said he had to do some weird things on Leo's head or something like that…"

"Ya mean… tests… anyway, what if… if he never remembers me again. Or worse…"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Don told us that thing 'bout strong memories… And… ya know Leo and I've had our issues in the past… right? So… what if he remembers only our bad times! And ya know we hardly ever get along"

"Mmm… good point… but you know how's Leo! It's not like he's gonna hate you"

But Mikey wasn't right…

"Leo, please… let me explain!" Donnie said nervously.

"Don… you must tell me the truth… everything that you know about that guy Raphael, you must tell me. Did he really try to stab me?" Leo walked from left to right like a lion on his cage.

"Well… yeah, but he didn't mean to! And… you forgave him, like you always do!"

"How could I forgive him, Donnie... wait… did you say… always? You mean… he always do that?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Leo, I know it's shocking for you to hear this… but, Raph's not so bad. Actually, he cares a lot about you!"

"Donnie… I… can I go to my bedroom now? I'm gonna think about it while I sleep 'k?"

"Ok… but… Leo… please, give Raph a chance! Like always… please… for me?" the purple banded turtle had pleading eyes… he really didn't want Leonardo to hate his red banded brother.

"Ok… I'll try. But… not today" Leo said sadly and made his ways to his room.

He surely had a lot to think about… who truly was Raphael… what did he mean to Leo? Should he hate him or trust him? In the living room… Raph and Mikey were now watching TV when Leo passed.

"Hey Leo… feeling better already?" Mikey asked.

"Eh… kinda. I'll be meditating in my room if someone needs me"

"Ok… oh, don't forget we have sparring session tonight!"

"Ok… see ya then…"

While Leo left the room, Raph stood up… but he was stopped by his orange banded brother.

"Leave him rest, Raph. It's been a long day for him"


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Memories come back

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES!

WOOW! Ideas were knocking inside my brain... I had to let them free... so... Repeat: I'm not the turtles owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**4-BAD MEMORIES COME BACK**

That night… the sparring pairs were… Donatello-Raphael, Leonardo-Michelangelo. Whoever were the winner had to spar with the other. The orange banded turtle began to have a bad feeling, 'cause he knew what was gonna happen if Leo and Raph sparred.

"Don… I have to beat Leo… I have to!"

"Eh? Mikey, you know that's almost impossible… especially for you… no offense! And why you wanna do that?"

"I have two words for you: LEO-RAPH… BIG CLASH!"

"First… those were 4 words… and second… Oh! I get it now... !"

"¬¬ and you were supposed to be the genius… Geez…!"

"Ok… listen… I'll try to keep Raph busy the long as I can… and… maybe I could help you with a little trick to handle Leo… in the accident, his ankle sprained a little… he didn't need a bandage or something but… that part is still weak… if you hit him correctly with your nunchack… you'll send him to ground immediately"

"Mmm… you're such a genius… je je je…" Mikey rubbed his hands maliciously.

The guys prepared themselves for the session… each one faced his respective sparring pairs. Mikey had a malicious smirk as he twirled his nunchacks. Don and Raph had already started his session.

"Ok Mikey… I'll try to not be so hard on you"

"Oh… you don't have to worry about me Leo!" Mikey said as he jumped into Leo.

The blue banded turtle ducked and return the hit… meanwhile… Raph was having little problems with his purple banded brother.

"Woow! Easy Donnie… we're only training ya know?"

"Je je… you sounded like another turtle I know…" Don said and looked at Leo.

Back with Leo and Mikey… Mikey was almost finished and tired… Leo made Mikey to lose balance and sent him to the floor… but when Leo was going to give him the final hit… Mikey took his nunchack and hit his big brother on the point that Don had told him. Immediately… Leo screamed in pain and went directly to ground grabbing his hurt ankle while Mikey stood up on attack position. On the other side… Don had been defeated by Raph.

"Excellent work Michelangelo! I am very surprised! Now… you and Raphael going to spar" the old rat said to his son.

"Good job Mikey" Leo said with a smirk as he stood up.

"Sorry 'bout that Leo. Are you ok?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Good luck!"

Raph and Mikey took his positions. Meanwhile, Don and Leo watched the match.

"He has good skills"

"Huh?"

"The red one… ah…Raphael!"

"You think so?"

"Well… I was watching your sparring session while I was on mine. I think he's good… kinda rude though"

Back to the match…

"Ha-ha… you can't catch me, Raphie boy!"

"Grrr… Mikey!"

The red banded turtle hit repeatedly but Mikey was faster and dodged every hit… Raph was getting more and more furious, plus… for each failed hit, Mikey made one of his well-known "funny commentaries"

"Uh! Too bad!" -hit- "Woow! That was closer" -hit- "And… swing! Oh… ladies and gentlemen! This turtle-player is getting old… ha ha ha ha!"

Mikey made a twirl with his nunchacks and hit Raph on his shell.

"AND… THE WINNER IS… THE BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION: MICHELANGELO!" Mikey cheered as he turned around and left the sparring area.

Raph was now really angry… He took one of the nunchacks that Mikey left on the floor and jumped into him.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD LAUGHING BOY!"

"RAPHAEL STOP!" Splinter ordered to his son but it was late.

Both turtles fell to the ground… Mikey was now under Raph with no possibility to move. Then… Leo run and took Raph's arm while Mikey screamed in fear.

"IT IS ENOUGH! RAPHAEL… THIS WAS ONLY A TRAINING SESSION… HE IS YOUR BROTHER, NOT YOUR ENEMY. *sigh* It is enough for today, my sons. You shall rest… Raphael… I hope you think about what happened today. Good night my sons" Splinter said and left the room.

"M-Mikey… w-what… oh shell! I almost did it again!"

"It's ok Raph… I'm fine"

Suddenly, Leo left Raph's arm and closed his eyes. After that… he put a hand on his forehead… he looked dizzy and confused.

"Leo, you 'k?"

"I-I've… seen this… before…" Leo said as he rubbed his eyes.

The three turtles looked to each other… Don and Mikey felt the worse. Leo sat on the floor still rubbing his eyes… blurry scenes came to his mind.

His little brother cheering, this red banded turtle holding a pipe… the scream! Leo suddenly opened his eyes… his breathing became faster and he started to sweat.

"Hey bro… don't cha scare us! What happen?" Raph said and place a hand on his brother' shoulder. Leo jumped in fear at the contact and stared Raph in fear.

"Eh… I-I… need some air!" the blue banded turtle left the dojo and made his way to the surface.

"Ok… now… what da shell was that? He's remembering or sumthin'?

"Yeah, he's remembering… but not the nice part of you!"

"Oh shell! And I hafta screw it up again!" Raph said and slapped his forehead.

Out of the lair… after three buildings left behind… Leo decided to stop and think calmly. He sat on the border of the roof with one leg hanging down. What happened on the lair was bugging him… what that memory was supposed to mean?

"*sigh* Ok… Donnie told me that guy cares about me… he's supposed to be my brother… but… those memories… what Donnie told me… what that guy did on the dojo… it just… doesn't fit!"

Back to the lair…

"That's it… I'm going out!"

"Raph… I don't think it's a good idea"

"Nobody ask ya brainiac! I'm going out… ya like it or not" with this… Raph left the lair.

"*sigh* I hope Leo's in the mood"

It was starting to rain…Leo felt the cold drops on his hands, face, all over his skin… it was refreshing not only for his body… it was more refreshing for his confused mind and soul.

"*sigh* Donnie asked me to accept him… but… what he almost did to Mikey… what I should do?"

Meanwhile… Raph searched on the park… at Casey and April's place… nothing! He kept his search… after a few hours… he finally found Leo.

"Hey buddy! Ya made me run a lot this time huh?"

"Eh? Oh… it's you. Listen… Raphael… I… have been thinking about what happened and…"

"Yeah… 'bout that… I… I know you don't remember much but… c'mon! Mikey makes all that kind of pranks all the time and I always…"

"Try to kill him?"

"Leo, c'mon! I wasn't trying to do that! Maybe he's a pain on the shell but… "

"And what about Donnie… have you ever tried to do that to him?"

"No… and if ya just let me explain…"

"And what about me, Raphael? Donnie told me something interesting about you and me… you know?" Leo stood up.

Raph froze… everyone knew about the incident when he was the Nightwatcher… at that time… Leo forgave him… but this time… this time Leo wasn't HIS Leo… this time… Raph was a stranger at his brother's eyes.

"Leo… I…"

"He said… you tried to…"

"I WASN'T THINKING!... OK?"

"So… it was true…why I'm not surprised…"

Leo's attitude was cold… and that was going to cost him.

"If you're done already… leave alone, please."

Raph was on his angry mood again… he never begged or pleaded for something… especially to Leo. This was humiliating enough.

"OK… I came here to explain ya and yer not listening… here's something to help ya remember… I NEVER BEG YA NOR PLEAD YA ATENTTION! YER GONNA COME WITH ME… AND NOW!"

The red banded turtle grabbed Leo's wrist. With a fast move… Leo made Raph to lose the grip and ran away. Raph began to follow him… Leo was fast, but Raph wasn't going to give up.

Finally, they stopped.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"LEO… I DON'T WANNA FIGHT YOU… NOT THIS TIME! PLEASE… YA HAFTA LISTEN TO ME BRO!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT DONNIE SAID… YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. BROTHER. YOU JUST CAN'T BE… !"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Raph ran into Leo hitting his jaw.

Leo fell down; a little blood was coming from his mouth. Again… he began to feel dizzy… blurred images… again…

Rain… an argument… the sharp weapon pointing at his chest… He almost had remembered who Raphael was… but the red banded turtle pinned him down before he could do something…

"RAPHAEL… STOP!" Leo yelled at his brother.

Raph stopped as he heard the scared voice of his blue banded brother.

"Leo… I… I… Man! I did it again… damn it! I… didn't mean to… !" Raph said as he stood up.

"I… I remember… we… had a fight… like this… I know … you almost…" Leo slowly stood up.

It was raining heavily now… Leo covered his face… his eyes were burning but one thing he remembered well… Never let his family to see him cry. Raph felt guiltier and guiltier… then he decided to leave Leo alone. He had screwed it up again… and maybe forever.


	5. Chapter 5 Something hard to remember

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES!

Repeat: I'm not the turtles owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**5- SOMETHING HARD TO REMEMBER**

Two weeks after the incident… Leo was still remembering a few things like: how they meet April and Casey, a few things about his childhood, etc…

Splinter helped him with his meditation, Donnie helped him with some therapy and Mikey showed to him some photo albums. Leo's progress was astounding… but, when someone talked about Raph… even his Master… he didn't say a thing.

"Well… looks like you're progressing fast Leo!"

"Pff… like always… ¬ ¬"

"Hey! I heard that!"

Laughs were coming from the lab… Raph wished to be there too, laughing with his brothers… as a family again. He had to do something but… what? The three turtles were now leaving the lab… Mikey was talking 'bout pizza… again.

"Ok, ok… but I want the big slice!" Mikey said with a laugh.

"Uh-huh… if you want it… you have to catch me first! Ha –ha…" Leo said with a smirk and ran… into Raph.

"Ouch!... Hey!… eh…"

"Ah…"

"/Sorry… no, it's not… I mean… why I'm trying to say is…/" Leo and Raph said at the same time.

"Aww… isn't this cute?" Mikey joked.

"/Shut up Mikey… HEY! STOP IT!... NO YOU STOP IT… grrr/"

"Easy there, guys! Leo… may I speak with you… alone?" Don said as he looked at his brothers to let them understand this was a talk only between Leo and Don.

"Ok… go it Don! C'mon Raph… I'm starving!"

"You go Mikey… I'll be in my room"

"¬ ¬ … I guess I'm eating alone… again!"

"Come Leo… we have a lot to talk about" Don said.

Both made their way to Don's lab.

"So… what do you want to talk about?"

"I guess it's obvious, Leo"

"Don… how many times I have to tell you… there's no way in this life that I accept Raphael as my brother… after all that he did to Mikey and me last weeks, I think I've seen enough"

"Master Splinter says you can't believe only on what you see with your eyes… you're the only one who followed that quote before… What happened to you? You're not the same Leo that forgets and forgives" Don said sadly looking at the floor.

"Donnie… I want to remember more about him but… every time I try… I just end up remembering lots of bad things about him… I feel like we've had good times… but they just… don't seem to appear! *sigh* I'm sorry Donnie… I know this is hurting you, Mikey, Master Splinter… and maybe him too… but I can't be his brother again… at least not now"

"What if… if you could see him… not like a brother… but… a friend? Could you try to be his friend at least?"

"*sigh* Ok… I'll try… but I'm not so sure… I can't remember anything about him! Only the bad things he said and did to me… but… maybe you can tell me how is he when he's not angry at me…"

"Well… remember when the Foot ambushed you? He was going to find out who did that to you… even if it cost him his life… but you told him that…"

"… the… Shredder… was… outside! Yeah! I remember that... but that doesn't prove anything"

"Not yet… now… after that… do you remember what happened?"

"We… went to Casey's grandma farm house… so?"

"You were unconscious… but I could swore I saw Raph crying for you"

"He did?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Well… I mean he wasn't crying a lot… but he was really worried that day. Besides… after you were out of danger… he still had nightmares. I could tell you he was afraid of losing you… but he's too proud and he denies it all the time"

"Mmm… I wish I could remember at least one good thing about him" Leo said sadly.

"So… what now?"

"I'm gonna try Donnie… to be his friend… then… we'll see what happen after that… thanks for the talk"

Leo left the lab… _"Try to be his friend… mmm… this is gonna be complicated…"_

In his room… Raph was remembering when he and his blue banded brother were kids… all the fun that they had… their secrets… the pranks they used to play to his little brothers… all those golden days… now gone because of his fault… he was so focus on his memories that he didn't notice when Leo entered to his room. He was so focus… that he didn't notice he was crying… and Leo was seeing him!

"Ejem… did I… come on a bad time?"

"Leo?... WOOW! *falling out his hammock* Ouch!"

"Ups… eh… sorry… are you ok?"

"Don't cha scare me like that…! Ya almost give me a heart attack! By the way… what cha doin' here?"

"Well… I decided to give you a chance…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not accepting you as my brother… yet… but, at least… we can try to be friends… you know… for the family"

"O-o… k? So… no hard feelings?"

"I wouldn't be so sure… I said I was going to try… no more"

"Ok… got it bro… eh… Leo… I mean… Leonardo…"

"Call me Leo… if you want…"

"Ok… Leo… and… you can call me Raph… ya know… Raphael's too long and serious"

"Uh… aren't you serious anyway?"

"Ha-ha… really funny Leo… ¬ ¬"

"So… why were you… you know… crying…"

"Nah! It was nothing… sumthin' stupid…!"

"It'll be our secret… I promise… aghh! *grabbing his head*… it's happening again!"

"LEO… WHAT HAPPEN? WHAT'S HAPPENING AGAIN?"

Leo's mind… blurry images… a pair of little turtles… one of them crying… then laughs… _"It'll be our secret"… "Our secret… our secret…" _Leo's head was burning… he was burning!

"I think ya have a little fever bro… I mean… Leo… wait a sec, I'll get Donnie here"

But Leo fainted… now… his skin was too hot.

"LEO… LEO…!" Raph kneeled beside his brother… he pressed the blood vessel on his neck, checking his pulse… it was weak, but constant.

"Hang on Leo… I'm going for Donnie… hang on!" Raph said to his unconscious brother and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Raph's memories

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES!

Repeat: I'm not the turtles owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**6-RAPH'S MEMORIES**

"DONNIE… YA HAFTA COME NOW!"

"Raph? What happen?"

"He was talking and then… then… he just… fainted!"

"He… what?"

"And he's burning on fever!"

"C'mon… go to the kitchen, fill a bowl with cold water and get some cloth. I'll be waiting on your room"

Raphael ran to the kitchen while Donatello made his way to Raph's room… when he got there, Leonardo was sweating and even with the fever… he looked pale.

Don started to check Leo's vital signs.

"Hey Donnie… I have the stuff ya need!"

"Great… now go to Leo's room and bring me his futon"

"I'm on it" Raph made his way to Leo's room. When he entered… a weird feeling started to surround him.

This was the first time in so many years that he entered into Leo's little world. When they were children, his brothers used to go there if they had nightmares. But that was when they were kids!

Raph got lost into his memories… but the angry voice of his purple banded brother made him get back to Earth.

"RAPH… WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

"Eh… I'M GOING DON… I'M GOING!" Raph said. He took the futon and went into his room where his blue banded brother lay still unconscious.

"Put it down… and help me with Leo… we need to put him on his futon… then I'll be able to check out his fever"

Once Leo was on his futon (Japanese bed)… Don put the wet and cold cloth on Leo's forehead. He was still sweating and paler than some minutes before.

"Don… Is he…?"

"I don't know… what happened Raph? I'm sure he was ok when I talked to him a few minutes ago"

"I dunno… we were… just talking and then… he fainted! But… he said sumthin' before he fainted…"

"What is it?"

"Well… he was having a kind of headache and he said… ah… sumthin' was happening again… like he was… remembering…"

"Wait, wait, wait… time out! Remembering? He just starts to remember when he talks or sees something familiar"

"Well… let's just say… eh… we were having a talk… and he said sumthin' 'bout… it was supposed to… *sigh* how can I explain it?"

"Mmm… you mean "a secret"?" Don said and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… kinda… how did ya…" Raph said nervously.

"Leo told me once… the only one who knows him better… secrets, fears, everything about him… it was you. None of us… even Splinter… knows him better than you"

Raph's eyed widened a little. He couldn't believe his big brother had said that about him. Leo's fever was still awfully high. Don yawned a little… Raph noticed it.

"Ya better go to bed, bro. Ya look like ya haven't slept for weeks"

"Nah! I'm not *long yawn* tired"

"Je je… yeah… you are! Go to bed… I'll keep an eye on 'im"

"OK… are you sure?"

"I'm sure… now go…!"

"To bed… I know, I know! Geez… you sound like Leo sometimes… anyway, Night Raph!"

"Night bro" Raph said with a smirk.

" 'k bro… Guess it's you and me" Raph said to the unconscious figure on the futon.

The red banded turtle remembered when Leo used to be the one taking care of them when they were kids.

"Je… kinda ironic huh? Now I'm taking care of ya…" Raph said and put another wet cold cloth on Leo's forehead.

"*sigh* this is stupid… I'm talking to ya and I know ya can't listen… can ya? Je je of course ya can't!... but… what if…"

Raph was on an internal debate. He remembered the time when Leo was unconscious because of the Shredder. At that time… he WAS listening! But this time, Leo wasn't hurt… was he?

"Ok… Leo, maybe yer listening to me… maybe yer not… I know ya can't trust me again and all that ya remember 'bout me 're just our bad times but… I know there's at least a little memory of our good times bro… ya just hafta remember…" Raph's voice was soft and calm this time.

"Remember when we were 7? I used to play out on rainy days for long hours… even when Master Splinter forbade us… of course you always listened to him but… ya know I ain't a "rules follower"…

_FLASHBACK_

"_C'mon Raphie… Master Splinter said…"_

"_Splinter said, Splinter said… Leo, when are ya gonna think for yerself? It's just for a few minutes, and then… we'll go back!"_

"_The water is too cold! What if we get flu or something more? Master Splinter would know we were there!"_

"_Ya know what, Leo? I'm going… with or without ya!" Raph said with an angry voice as he ran through the sewers._

"_Raphie, wait!" Leo tried to stop his little brother but he couldn't._

_Young Raph ran through the sewers and went to a near lake. It was raining like dogs and cats but he didn't care… until the weather changed drastically._

"_Brrr! O…ok… I… t-think… it's… t-time t-to go home" Raph shivered._

_When he arrived, Master Splinter wasn't home yet… lucky him! He went out with Donatello to get more supplies. Leonardo, on the other hand, was pacing on the living room… waiting impatiently for his hotheaded brother's return. _

"_Finally you're here! Raphie I was so worried!" Leo said as he hugged Raph._

"_HEY, HEY! GET OFF LEO! A…a...AAAAA…CHOOOOOOO!"_

"_I told you Raphie"_

"_*sniff* don't lecture me now, Splinter Jr.! *sniff* _

"_Raphie, you're so cold… and wet! C'mon… we have to…" Leo and Raph made his way to Raph's room but… Splinter had just arrived home._

"_OH NO... HE'S GONNA KILL ME…!"_

"_Mmm… I don't think so Raphie… wait here!" Leo ran and went to the bathroom… seconds later… he returned with his brother… now he was as wet and cold as Raph._

"_My sons… I have retur… eh?" Splinter looked at the two wet little turtles in surprise._

"_Eh… hi Master… we… eh… We were playing and…" Raph tried to figure out a lie… but he was totally nervous._

"_It was my fault Master Splinter! I told Raph to play "follow the leader" and I headed us to the lake… I'm sorry Master" Leo explained to his father. _

_Raph couldn't believe his blue banded brother had lied to his master and father just to save him._

"_Mmm… I see my son…as you already know; I have to punish you for your actions… I was going to take you to the lake next week… your brothers and I will go… but you, Leonardo, are not allowed to go… instead, you are going to train two extra hours for the next two months… do you understand my son?"_

_Raph's eyes widened in surprise… his brother was innocent, he knew it! But he stayed in silence._

"_Yes Master. I understand" Leo said sadly and bowing his head a little._

"_Good… now, it is time for…"_

"_A…AAA… CHOOOOO!" Raph sneezed._

"_Mmm… I can see you are not feeling good today, Raphael. You must better go to bed and rest my son. I will bring you something hot to eat"_

"_*sniff* Yes Master"_

_Once in his room… Raph remembered the incident, he had to tell his Master it wasn't Leo's idea. But how? Plus… his fever was getting higher. Then… Leo appeared with a bowl with cold water inside and some cloth._

"_Leo? What are…?"_

"_Ssh… easy bro… this is gonna help you. That fever of yours could be dangerous" Leo placed the wet cloth on Raph's forehead._

"_Leo… why? Why did ya tell Splinter it was yer idea?"_

"_I knew Splinter was going to take you to the lake. He told me a few days ago… and I know how much you wanted to go so…" _

"_But *cough* Leo… you wanted to go too!"_

"_Ssh… don't talk Raphie. You need to rest. Master Splinter said it"_

"_Leo… I… *cough*…"_

"_Ssh, Raphie… I think I'll leave you rest… night bro!" Leo was leaving the room when he listened the sleepy voice of his little brother._

"_Thanks big bro"_

"_Anytime Raphie" Leo said with a smirk and left the room. Outside Raph's room, Splinter was listening everything… Leo shocked when he saw his father there._

"_Eh… M-master… I-I… I can explain…!" _

"_Come my son"_

_The old rat took the little turtle into his room. Leo was very nervous… how could he explain that he had lied to his father?..._

_

* * *

_

_Well... this chapter is gonna have two parts... the beggining of the next chapter "Dreams and Nightmares"; is gonna have the end of this flashback. Thanks for the reviews... I really... REALLY appreciate it!_


	7. Chapter 7 Weird dreams

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES! Here's the 2nd part of chapter 6. I hope you like it.

Repeat: I'm not the turtles owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

_**Review of chapter 6**_

"_Eh… M-master… I-I… I can explain…!" _

"_Come my son"_

_The old rat took the little turtle into his room. Leo was very nervous… how could he explain that he had lied to his father?..._

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**7-WEIRD DREAMS**

…_Leo's gaze was on the floor. He felt so embarrassed… he never lied to his Master. But if he said the truth, his brothers could hate him and he didn't want that... especially from Raph._

"_M-master… I… I don't know what to say"_

"_Leonardo, I have already known it was not your fault"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes my son… I know you are the only one who listens to his Master's orders. It was impossible that you could do a thing like that"_

"_Master Splinter, please… don't punish Raph! I tried to stop him… I tried! But… please… please, don't punish him!" Leo begged with tears on his eyes as he hugged his Master._

"_Leonardo… what you did for Raphael was admirable… you sacrifice yourself for the safety and happiness of your brother. I will not punish him but… he has to tell me the truth… of course, I will wait until his fever is totally gone" _

"_Thanks Master" Leo hugged Splinter fiercely._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Raph's hand lay on his brother shoulder.

"I remember I had nightmares that night. It was just unfair that ya got all the blame for me… and when Splinter told me what ya said to him… man!"

Leo was still unconscious. Raph's eyes were full with tears.

"Yer always protecting me… you received all what I deserved for my behavior! The guilt… the punishments… even the hate of the ones ya love… like me…" Raphael couldn't hold his tears anymore.

"Leo… I want ya back… I want ya to remember me again! I know I always say this but… I'm sorry bro… I'm really sorry! Ya don't deserve this… ya hear me? YA. DON'T. DESERVE. THIS!" Raph sobbed softly and hugged his blue banded brother.

"Please Leo… remember me… be my brother again… please!" Raph sobbed… and then… after a few minutes… he fell asleep beside his brother.

3:30 am.

The whole lair was quiet. It had started to rain again and the air was starting to get cold. Although Leo was apparently unconscious, his brain was still working. That little chit-chat with Raph was still stinging on his mind… that childhood memory he had before he fainted… what all that could mean?

Leo found himself walking through a dark alley… silence surrounded him. Then… a portal opened…

"O-ok… now this is weird…" He entered into the portal where he found himself as a child again.

"Hey! Is that… me?"

Young Leo was racing his little brothers through the sewers, all of them laughing happily. By his side, there was the little red banded turtle… the two of them laughed as they ran, leaving his youngest siblings behind.

"_Hey… no fair Leo!" Young Donnie yelled._

"_Yeah… you two ran before the countdown!" Young Mikey said angrily._

"_Nah! Yer only jealous 'cause we're winning… c'mon snail-boys!" Young Raph mocked his lil' brothers._

"Je je… they look like they're having fun!" Leo said with a smirk.

Young Leo ran and laughed looking at his brothers. He didn't realize that he was heading towards the end of the tunnel! When he realized it … it was too late. His foot slipped and he fell down, only one arm kept him safe and away from the dark water below him.

"_GUYS! HELP!" His brothers were too far from where he was… it almost impossible that they could hear him. But…_

"_LEO… WHERE ARE YA BRO?"_

"_OVER HERE, RAPHIE!"_

"_HANG ON… I'M GOING FOR YA!"_

"Oh shell! And I thought I had already forgotten what happened that day! If I only could remember what happened next"

Young Raph ran and found his brother hanging down.

"_Hang on Leo… Grab my hand"_

"_I… I c-can't!" Young Leo lifted his free hand difficulty._

"_C'mon bro… do ya trust me?"_

"_W-what?"_

"_DO YA TRUST ME?"_

"_Y-yeah…"_

"_Then… if ya trust me… LIFT YOUR HAND! I ain't gonna let ya down! I promise!"_

Leo's eyes widened when he heard young Raph's words. "I…I think I'm… remembering… I… trusted him! I… I used to"

Young Leo lifted his hand and grabbed Raph's. With a little difficulty, Young Raph pulled his brother's arm and put him out of danger.

"_Thanks Raphie… I… I thought I was going to…"_

"_Don't even think 'bout it, Leo! I… told ya, I wasn't going to let ya down"_

"_Anyway… thanks Raphie" _Leo hugged his brother. Young Raph hugged him back.

"_Yeah… anytime bro" The_ portal closed after this… leaving Leo alone in the darkness again.

"Now… That. Was. Weird! Mmm… maybe he's not bad after all but…" after this, another portal opened.

"Mmm… ok, what now?" Leo entered into the portal…this time… he was on the rooftop having an argument with Raph.

"_Raph… I'm only trying to…"_

"_Protect me? Guess what… Fearless! I can take care of myself if ya haven't notice!"_

"_You think you can… but that's not true!"_

"_Leo… I'm gonna say this for the last time… STOP. BEING. SUCH. A. BROTHER. PERIOD! UNDERSTOOD?" _ Raph ran to the next rooftop, leaving Leo alone. He sighed.

"_I… I don't get it… why did he always do that" _Leo was going to leave the place when he saw Foot Ninjas on the next alley… the alley where Raph was going.

"_Oh shell! Raph's out of number!"_ Leo ran to prevent his brother but Raph was already in place.

Foot Ninjas began to surround him.

"_Ok knuckleheads… who's first!"_ Raph said pulling out his sais. The ninjas started to attack him.

When Leo arrived… half of the ninjas were unconscious on the ground.

"_Woow… looks like you didn't need my help after all!"_ Leo said with a smirk.

"_Like I said… I can take care of myself"_ Raph said as he hit a pair of ninjas sending them to the trash cans.

"_Ok… now… can we go to the lair? Splinter must be worried and I think you already had have enough fun for tonight"_

"_Yeah… whatever…" _when Raph turned… Leo saw another ninja who threw a shuriken right into Raph's neck.

"_RAPH, LOOK OUT!"_ Leo moved his brother and received the shuriken on HIS neck.

"_LEO!... Leo… you ok?"_ Raph kneeled beside his wounded brother.

"_W- we… have to… go!" _Leo and Raph left the alley as fast as they could and went to a park.

Leo was having problems with his breathing.

"_R…Raph… pull… it… out… please…"_

"_Leo… yer outta yer mind? I can't do that!"_

"_J… just…d-do it!"_

" '_k Leo… this is gonna hurt a little"_

"_I… know… b-but… I trust y-you…" _Slowly, Raph pulled out the sharp weapon. The blood started to make his way to the ground… pouring a lot.

"_Damn it! Yer gonna lose a lot of blood! If I could just…" _Raph looked at the tails of his bandanna. He quickly untied his mask and made a bandage on Leo's neck.

"_It's done Leo… just… wait a sec bro. I'm gonna call Donnie"_ Raph dialed Don's number.

"Oh my… now I remember how I made me this scar…" Leo touched his neck feeling the old scar.

Then… another portal opened… this time, he was on his bedroom, lying unconscious… by his side… it was Raph, holding his brother's hand… his eyes were full with tears.

"_L-Leo… I'm sorry… I'm so s-sorry… I should have listened to you… it's my fault… My freaking fault! I… I deserved it… I deserve… to die…"_ Raph sobbed and buried his face on Leo's hand.

"He's… crying… for me?" But… a few minutes ago he… hated me! I don't get it!"

The other Leo started to stir but his breathing was slow and painful because of the cut.

"_R-Raph?... A-are… y-you… 'k?"_

"_Leo! Bro… I'm…" _Leo shut Raph.

"_R-Raph… I've… heard… what you… said… Y-you don't… des… serve… that!"_

"_But L-Leo… y-you almost… die, b-because… because…"_ Raph began to cry fiercely. Leo managed to sit up and placed his hand on Raph's cheek.

"_Ssh… it's… o-ok Raph… L-look… I'm s-still a…live! Y-you don't h-have to… b-blame yourself… D-don't worry…" Leo stroked Raph's cheek with his thumb wiping the tears._

"_Y-you… don't h-hate me?"_

"_Of… course… not! I c-couldn't h-hate you… lil' bro… r-remember… I love you, Raph"_ Leo hugged his red banded brother.

"_Thanks big bro… Love ya too!" _The portal closed.

"Mmm… ok, all those visions are weird! What are they supposed to mean? That guy… Raphael… he actually… cares about me?" Leo rubbed his head feeling more and more confused.

* * *

I can't believe this chapter was gonna be so long! But... anyway... I hope you like it! We're almost done with this story. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmares

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES! Here's chapter 8. I hope you like it.

Repeat: I'm not the turtles owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**8-NIGHTMARES**

Leo was having a self battle with his feelings and his memories.

"Ok… Raphael cares about me a lot, that's for sure. But… why he always has to fight me then hurt me and finally… when I'm almost half dead… he says he's sorry... I still don't get it… should I forget all this thing and just forgive him… like always?" he was going to give up all this remembering thingy when another portal opened.

"Oh shell! Ok… I guess I'm going in… again!" Leo entered into the portal. This time… things were way too dark.

"So… what memory is this time?" Leo was now in the dojo… sparing with Raph.

"_I can't understand *kick* why did ya hafta come *punch* I could've kick their butts with one hand tied!"_

"_Raph *duck* you were *kick* out of number! Why you didn't *punch* call us before? What if *kick* you just couldn't defeat them?"_

"_Guess what, Fearless! *kick* I could… without ya!"_

"_Yeah *catch Raph's fist* sure!" _ With this, Leo lifted the red banded turtle and sent him to ground.

"_Ok… I guess it's enough for today. By the way… Splinter knew about what happened tonight… he said you'll have to train 3 extra hours for a week"_

"_SAY WHAT?"_

"_Just feel glad it wasn't for a month like he told me before! I talked to him and I only could get you that… so you should be grateful enough!" _This comment was enough for Raph… he stood up and unplugged his sai.

"_Grrr… YOU ARE… SO… DEATH… LEO!" _Leo noticed Raph's sai and quickly caught it with his katanas.

"_RAPH! WHAT THE SHELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"_

"_YOU… YOU FREAKING SMUG! YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!"_ This time… the fight was going to a highest level.

The blades clashed once, twice… many times.

"What. The. Shell? What kind of memory is this?"

Splinter heard the argument and went into the dojo just to find both turtles fighting and with little bloody wounds… but Leo had more than his brother.

"_RAPHAEL… LEONARDO… STOP THIS FIGHT NOW!"_

Leo stopped as he saw his Master at the entry of the dojo… Raph took advantage of this and slashed Leo's arm; making him screams in terrible pain.

"_LEONARDO!... RAPHAEL… Harming a distracted opponent is not honorable! I thought you already knew that… I am very disappointed on you!"_

Wounded Leo lifted his gaze to see his brother… he was shocked to noticed that in Raph's eyes there was no feeling of guilty! He could swore his brother was pleased to see him wounded like that.

"_We will talk about this right now Raphael! Wait for me on my room!"_

As Raph was leaving the dojo… the other Leo could hear him saying:

"_I wish you were dead, Leo! So everything would be fine here…"_

His eyes went wide… he couldn't believe Raphael wanted him dead!

"_Are you alright my son?"_

"_I'm fine Master… it… it wasn't his fault…"_

"_Do not try to protect him again, Leonardo. I acceded to not be so hard on him because you asked me for it. But your brother has gone too far this time!"_

"_Please sensei… he was just mad! Please, just… let me talk to him once his mood is ok, at least nicer that a moment ago… please… father!"_

"_I'm afraid I can not give you that chance Leonardo. I am sorry, but your brother must learn this lesson… by the hard way. Now… I will get Donatello to treat those wounds of yours." The old rat left the room._

Leo sat down on the floor with a sad gaze. He hated when his brother had to be punish because he knew his brother was going to hate him even more. Don came into the dojo with the first aid kit.

"_Woow… Leo! What the shell happened here? Don't… don't tell me… it was Raph… wasn't it?"_

Leo nodded. As Don started the bandaging, Leo felt little tears coming. Don noticed it.

"_Leo? You ok?"_

"_It was my fault Donnie… I started this fight… I knew he was mad at me and I just… just… kept teasing him!"_ A little tear came out and rolled for his cheek.

"_Leo… it's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself… we all know Raph's temper always makes him do stupid things… but this time… I guess Master Splinter is right with sending him away for a few weeks"_

The other Leo sighed in relief.

"Well… at least a little peace! Without that psycho here… I guess this memory is ov…"

"_WHAT? HE… HE CAN'T DO THAT!"_ Other Leo's mouth was full opened as he heard that.

"WHAT? C'mon… this is crazy! He slashed you… idiot! And you're going to… forgive him?" the portal began to close.

"HEY, HEY… WAIT! I HAVE… HE HAS TO… HE CAN'T FORGIVE HIM!" the portal closed. But another one appeared immediately.

"Al… right… This is kinda creepy!" Leo found himself on a rooftop, the night when he discovered Raph was the Nightwatcher.

"Oh man… not this memory again!" Leo tried to run away from that place, but he couldn't. Something was holding him… making him stay against his own will.

"_Raphael__: You are so smug, y'know that? You think that the world revolves around you, don't you? That we couldn't possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Leonardo to guide us through our problems, huh? Well I've gotta news flash for ya: We got along just fine without you!_

_Leonardo__: And this qualifies as "just fine"? Dressing up like it's Halloween every night, risking the safety of our family? I mean come on, what were you thinking?_

_Raphael__: Don't push it Leo. You can't leave home and come back expecting us to fall in line again, like your little soldiers._

_Leonardo__: Hey, I was training. Training to be a better leader. For you! Why do you hate me for that?_

_Raphael__: Whoever said I wanted to be led? I'm better off calling my own shots, now get used to it._

_Leonardo__: You __aren't__ ready. You're impatient and hot tempered, and more importantly... I'm better than you. __[Raphael laughs coldly]_

_Raphael__: Oh, y'know something, big brother? I have to disagree with you on that one._

_[Raphael makes a "Come get some" motion with his sai.]_

_Leonardo__: Don't do this, Raph._

_Raphael__: I'm done taking orders."_

The fight starts… the blades clashing… the rain… the growls of anger… Leo already knew how this fight was gonna end… and he was right. He could feel the hate and anger in Raphael's eyes. The sai inches nearly his neck and the other waiting to plunge into Leo's chest.

The portal closed… but another appeared… this time, Raph hit Leo so badly after a long argument… another portal opened… Raph slashed Leo many times with satisfaction in his face… the dark portals appeared almost every second! Leo couldn't stand this torture anymore.

"STOP IT… STOP IT! I… I don't… want… to remember this… no… No..NO…NOOOO!"

With this… the blue banded turtle woke up sweating cold and his breathing was short and fast.

As he slowly began to sit down, he noticed he wasn't on his room. It was Raphael's room…

"What the… where is…" Leo looked at the sleeping figure beside him. The red banded turtle had a wet cloth in his hands and a bowl of water… that was already hot.

Leo blinked twice. He didn't remember how the shell he got into that room; but one thing was for sure… he couldn't believe him like he used to. He knew Raphael cared about him but his temper was always the same… and that wasn't going to fit with Leo… not again… not anymore.


	9. Chapter 9 No Brothers nor friends

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES! Here's chapter 9. I hope you like it.

Repeat: I'm not the turtles owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**9- NO BROTHERS… NOR FRIENDS**

It was 5:10 am when Leo woke up from his nightmares. His red banded brother was still sleeping. Using his stealth, Leo left his brother's room and went to his own room… feeling a little dizzy and tired for all those creepy memories.

Raph began to stir and move his hand to check Leo but… his blue banded brother was already awake and far from that place.

"Leo?... Oh shell… where is he now?" Raph looked at the clock… 5:50 am… He remembered Leo used to wake up earlier than the others and went to the dojo for a little morning exercises.

"Geez… even with his amnesia he still remembers his old schedule" Raph chuckled.

When Raph passed through Leo's room, he noticed his blue banded brother was still sleeping!

"Ok… maybe there are some things that Fearless still doesn't remember" Raph said as he entered into Leo's room.

"Hey sleepy head! Time for your training!" Raph moved his brother who sat up violently.

"W…what… what hap…"

"Easy there, pal! I didn't mean to wake ya up this early but… I just woke up and you weren't there so… I kinda worry 'bout ya"

"Hmmm… yeah, ok… you've already seen me now… I'm ok. Now… if you don't mind, please leave me alone Raphael" Raph's eyes went wide. Why was he calling him by his full name again? Was he mad at him again?

"Eh… Leo… did I do something…"

"I prefer being called Leonardo… if you don't mind… Raphael"

"I… I thought we were fine by now… what happen?"

"Nothing that you could understand" Leo left the room.

"Wait a sec… what do ya mean?"

"Please stop following me! I don't want to talk to you right now… I think we have NOTHING to talk now and never!"

"It's because that memory ya had yesterday isn't it?"

"Memory? How did you know about my last night memories?"

"Well… we were talking yesterday… and… ya saw me crying and then ya said…"

"I… I said I wasn't… going to tell the others… but then… I-I don't remember what happened next"

"Ya fainted Leo… Ya had an awfully high fever and Donnie suggested ya don't hafta move… that's why ya were in my room."

"But why I fainted?"

"I dunno! Ya said sumthin' was happening again and then ya fainted! By the way… what other memories ya said ya had yesterday night?"

"I think we've had enough chit-chat for now… if someone needs me, I'll be meditating" Leo went to the dojo… leaving Raph alone and confused.

AFTER BREAKFAST… DON'S LAB…

"What's wrong with him? I just tried to be nice and he's still mad at me!" Raph said to Don who was working on a new project.

"Well… you have to wait Raph… surviving of an accident like that, having amnesia and then trying to keep moving with your life… I would be confused too!

"Well I say I've waited enough! If he's gonna be mad at me like that… then… I don't care! Who needs him anyway?"

"You do, Raph… that's why you're so worried. Sure you try to deny it… but let me tell you… Leo's not the only one who knows you"

"Ya mean "knew" me Donnie… and yer wrong! Nobody knows me, and I mean NOBODY!

"Yeah… whatever you say Raph…"

"I'm talking serious brainiac! Don't push my buttons!"

"Relax Raph! I'm just trying to say…"

"I know whatcha trying to say Donnie… just don't… say it!" Raph left the lab in an extremely angry mood.

"*sigh* When all this stuff just happened?" The purple banded turtle thought when Mikey entered into his lab.

"Hey dude! What's up with the long face?"

"Nothing… it's just… I thought Leo was gonna give Raph a chance but… it seems that he's gonna hate him like… forever!"

"Have you talked to him?"

"With both of them… but it was useless… Leo's better on all this speaking stuff. I'm such a loser!"

"C'mon bro! You did your best! Leo's not gonna be like that forever… right?"

"Unfortunately… yeah"

"WHAT?"

"I have analyzed the last results of the tests I've been doing on him and if he doesn't recover the last part of his memories before the next 72 hours… well…"

"You mean… he's gonna forget everything?"

"No… all the memories that he had could recover 'til now… he's going to keep them forever… but for his lost memories…"

"Oh man! If Leo doesn't remember anything more… then… Raph is lost!"

Raph was out of the lair and on his way to Casey's place. He needed to talk to someone besides his family. Raph knocked the window.

"Hey Raph! What's up dude?"

"Hey Case… how are ya?"

"Woow… Raph… what's up with the long face? Troubles at home?"

"How did ya guess?"

"Well, normally ya never came here just to say "Hi"… do you?"

"Je je… ok ok… I'm busted! And yeah… I had a "trouble" at home… but it's a long story"

"No prob! I'm all ears!"

"Well… it was just one of my daily arguments with Fearless… *sigh* long story short… he was hurt on an bike accident, my fault, and he lost his memory"

"Damn! Is he ok?"

"Yeah… he remembered everything again… except me"

"Oh! Too bad pal! Have ya tried to talk to him?"

"MANY TIMES! And… he still hates me! The only thing he remembers 'bout me are some fights and arguments"

"That's kinda weird if ya ask me. But what Master Splinter says 'bout it?"

"He said Leo's confused, just that. He also said I've gotta give him time… but how much time Casey? If he never remembers me again I'm doomed!"

"Easy there Raph! Since when do ya care 'bout Leo anyway?"

"Since he saved my life from that accident some nights ago! I mean, it could've been me!"

"Ok… just wanted to know it, dude!"

"I… really dunno what to do. I've tried everything!"

"What 'bout starting all over again?"

"What part of EVERYTHING ya didn't get it?"

"Relax dude! I'm just trying to help!"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Case"

"No prob dude… so, whatcha gonna do 'bout it? Ya want me to talk to him or sumthin'? Or maybe April could help…"

"Nah… I wanna do this by myself… but maybe April could have more luck than I had lately. Ya think she wouldn't mind if… ya know…"

"Of course she wouldn't! We're family Raph! ... And… as your best friend, maybe I should give ya a hand on that too! So… take it easy and lets us fix this for ya… ok?"

"Ok… thanks Case… I really appreciate it"

"Hey… what friends are for!" Casey said with a smirk

But maybe… the help has come too late.


	10. Chapter 10 Voices of reason: Casey

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES! Here's chapter 10. I hope you like it.

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**10- VOICES OF REASON: CASEY**

That night, Casey and April were going to go the lair with some movies, photo albums and home-videos.

"Are ya sure we're gonna need all these stuff, babe?"

"If these things are going to help Leo somehow… yes!"

"Ok, ok! Mmph! Eh… April… I… need a… hand here!" Casey lifted a heavy box with all the videos, but he didn't notice the skateboard in front of him.

"CASEY… WATCH OUT WITH THE…"

"WAAAAA…!" All the videotapes and albums were now all over the floor and Casey joined them.

"Ouch… why I have the feeling this has Mikey's name all over the place?"

"Je je… C'mon, get up silly! We're gonna be late!"

"But my beautiful butt is hurting!"

"Don't be a kid, Casey Jones! Now, lift those things now! I'll be waiting on the bike"

"Yeah, yeah… lift this Casey Jones… take that Casey Jones! Grrr…"

TURTLES' LAIR

"Eh… Raph? Dinner's ready!"

"Not hungry"

"C'mon dude! I made lasagna!"

"Leave me alone Mikey! I said I'm not hungry!"

"But…"

"You heard him, Mikey. He's not hungry… c'mon… just leave him alone" Don placed a hand on Mikey's shell.

"I can't leave him like this… you said he only has 72 hours before…"

"I know, I know… but we can't force him… or Leo"

"Then… what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Mikey. I really don't know" For once in his life, Don didn't have an answer… kinda shocking huh? **o.O'**

The elevator opens and two human figures appear…

"Hey everyone!"

"April, Casey! Good to see you!"

"Yeah… kinda unexpected though…" Mikey said with a confused face.

"Well… we… knew about Leo's problem and…"

"Listen guys… we only want to help Leo… and Raph as well" April said when Leo entered into the living room.

"Hey April… and… wait a minute, eh… Casey! Glad to see you guys here!"

"At least he remembers us… maybe he's not as bad as Raph told me he was… *smacked on the head by April* Ouch! Hey!"

"Hey Leo! How are you feeling today? Listen… I'm sorry about your amnesia"

"It's ok… Don and Master Splinter had been doing a great job to help me with my recovering"

"Ejem!"

"Oh! And you too Mikey!"

"And what about… you know…"

"I'd really appreciated it if we don't talk 'bout **HIM… **you know what I'm saying?"

"Ok… fine Leo, but he's…"

"April, Casey… if you came here to convince me… you're wasting your time. He doesn't mean anything for me except problems… now… if you excuse me, I'll be on my room" Leo left the room clearly angry.

"Woow!... That was weird!" Mikey said with a scare face.

"He's way worse than I thought! He acts like he just… he just…"

"Like he hates him… dude! How long has he been acting like that?" Casey asked.

"Two or three weeks… I lost count of it… but, now that you're here… we have to move and fast!" Don sighed.

"Why?"

"Leo's memory is running out of time before it closes itself to past memories!"

"Wait Don… what does that mean?" April asked.

"IT MEANS THAT IF LEO DOESN'T REMEMBER RAPH BEFORE THE NEXT 72 HOURS… THEN HE'LL NEVER REMEMBER HIM… NEVER!" Mikey yelled at Casey.

"OK OK… GOT IT! YA HAFTA BE SO LOUD?"

"I never thought his case was that extreme! But anyway… we're gonna do our best Donnie… right Casey?"

"Don't worry… I'm kinda an expert 'bout this talking thingy… right guys?" All of them look at Casey like **¬¬'**…

"Well… don't care what cha say… I'll try first… *sigh* wish me luck" Casey went to Leo's room.

Leo was trying to meditate when he felt the knock on his door.

"Hey Leo… it's me, Casey… eh… may I come in?"

Leo stood up angrily, knowing what was coming next.

"Listen Casey, I told you this before… "

"I know, I know… but I'm not here for that reason… ya know, yer brain's still dizzy… and ya almost forgot my name when I came here… right?

"Yeah… I think you have a point on that" after this, Casey entered into Leo's room.

"Woow dude! It's kinda dark here… huh?"

"It's not so dark… I have candles"

"Yeah yeah… if ya wanna ruin yer eyes maybe ¬¬…"

"Ok… let's go out… geez! I wonder if you're always such a complainer!"

"HEY!"

Leo and Casey left the room and went to the living room again… now Casey will be able to show him the videos. On the other side, at Splinter's room…

"Master Splinter, have you tried to talk to the guys?"

"I'm afraid I have, Miss O'Neil… but Leonardo is reluctant to accept that Raphael's behavior has been always like that *sip of tea* but… I am still positive. Leonardo is a good student and I know that if I talk a little more to him, perhaps he will accept Raphael as his brother again"

"But Master Splinter… Donnie told me Leo only has 72 hours to recover all his past memories before he erases the memories that he didn't recover on that time"

"Mmm… then we must hurry… this family will not break apart because a fool accident…"

"That's why Casey and I are here… I hope Casey has made some progress…"

ON THE LIVING ROOM…

"And that was on my grandma's house… we all had fun that day… OH OH! LEO YOU CAN'T MISS THIS…"

On the video… Mikey was hidden behind a tree with a big piece of the wedding cake on his hand… waiting the perfect moment… then… Raph appeared and Mikey threw it on Raph's face… of course Raph was not "happy" with this…

"HAHAHAHA… IT WAS SO… SO HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHA… POOR RAPH… HAHAHAHA… *wiping the tears* …"

"Do they always do that? I remember Mikey is such a prankster but… I don't remember that" He was seeing the part when Raph began to chase Mikey.

Everybody laughed, Leo included. When Raph reached Mikey, he began to beat him, while everyone at the wedding laughed at this typical scene.

Suddenly, Leo started to giggle.

"Yeah… yer having fun aren't cha dude?"

Leo stopped and blushed a little, being catch wasn't so funny ^_^!

"Eh… it was… fine, I guess… *sigh* well… I guess that's all the videos that you have, right?"

"Yeap! That's all… now… 'bout what cha saw… if ya noticed, Raph always acts like that…, that's his behavior! And I understand him 'cause he's like the bro I never had… I mean, except for the green skin and the fact that he's a mutant turtle… we're like twins!"

"Yeah… well maybe that works for you. You don't have to live with him 24/7" Leo rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point… he cares 'bout ya. He told me that many times in the past… *sigh* when he had an argument with you… he came to my place, then we went to the roof and we started to talk 'bout what had happened…"

"But…"

"Please Leo, let me end this… when we talked… he always sounded so hurt, especially when the argument was just 'bout stupid things. He seems to be rude… but he's not… he seems to be strong and brave… but… without you… he's nothing, nothing at all"

Leo looked at Casey in surprise and disbelieve.

"Anyway… I just wanted to tell ya that…" Casey left Leo alone and went to Splinter's room. Now… it was April's turn.

"'K babe… your turn… geez, you're really gonna need luck!"

"Ok… here goes nothing…"


	11. Chapter 11 Voices of reason: April

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES! Well, I decided to write chapter 11 instead of keeping writing chapter 10 because that chapter was getting way too long… anyway... I hope you like it.

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**11- VOICES OF REASON: APRIL**

April nervously went to the living room but Leo wasn't there.

"I wonder where is he…"

"Have ya checked out the dojo?" Raph had just left his room looking for some food… although he denied it, he was starving.

"Eh… nope, not yet… Oh my… why is he always training?"

"Hey, he's Leo! No matter how many times he gets hurt or sick… or loses his memories… that's one of the things he's neva gonna forget"

"Mmm… well, I guess I'm gonna see if he's in the mood for some talking"

"Yer gonna need a lot of luck… Casey wasn't so lucky I hafta tell ya…"

"Raph… why don't you come with me? Maybe… with me talking… he, well…"

"Sorry April… but… he doesn't wanna see me nor talk to me… I guess yer alone this time…" Raph made his way to the kitchen.

"But… *sigh*… ok… take it easy April, it's only a talk… you can do this… well… here goes nothing!" April made her way to the dojo where Leo was meditating.

Suddenly, he started to breathe faster and clench his eyes fiercely… gritting his teeth and waking up of his meditation totally terrified.

"Another of those creepy visions, huh Leo?" April said as she entered into the dojo with some photo albums.

"Hey April… uh… I didn't hear you coming… and how did you know about my visions?"

"Well, Master Splinter told me about it… and you didn't seem to be enjoying your meditation a few moments before I came here"

"It's… nothing April… I just… got tired..."

"Ok… now tell me… since when you start to sweat cold when you meditate… and don't try to tell me you were training… in case that you've forgot it… you're a terrible liar" April said with a smirk as she sat down beside Leo.

"Ok, ok… I had a bad vision again. But it's not what you're thinking April…"

"Oh really? Then tell me… what was your terrible vision about?"

"Eh… it was… *sigh* ok… I guess you're right… I'm a terrible liar"

"Leo, I'm sorry about what happened to you but… we're family and we're just trying to help you… like always!"

April opened one of the albums and showed it to Leo. All the albums were full of family moments… birthdays, X-mas and New Year's parties, April and Casey's wedding… lots of happy memories came into Leo's mind.

IN THE KITCHEN…

"So… look who wasn't hungry!" Mikey teased Raph.

"Stop it Mikey, I'm not in the mood for one of yer stupid jokes"

"Easy there Raph! You have to be so rude? Geez!" Mikey left the room feeling kinda hurt because of his brother's words.

"Hey Mikey! Wait!..." Raph began to follow his lil brother.

"Mikey… I didn't mean to… it's just…"

"Listen Raph… I'm worried about Leo too, but that doesn't mean you have to be so rude, especially with those that are trying to save your shell"

"What ya mean?"

"Donnie hasn't told you yet? You only have 3 days before Leo's mind erases you FOREVER!"

"WHAT? Ya hafta be kidding me!"

"I'm serious, Raph! If you don't believe me, call Donnie!"

"Oh I will, Mikey! No offense, but with you kidding all the time… it's kinda hard to believe ya…"

"Ok… no prob dude! But Don's working on the Sewer Slider again and you know how cranky the genius becomes when someone interrupts him!"

"Don't care!" Raph made his way to the garage.

"Oh man…" Klunk started to purr and surrounded Mikey's leg.

"Hey lil fella! Nice to see you… *sigh… you're lucky 'cause you don't have brothers"

Don was adding more weapons on the Sewer Slider when Raph entered… of course he was completely focused and he didn't see him coming.

"Yo brainiac! Mikey told me weird things 'bout what's going on with Leo's mind… is that true?"

-Engine sound-

"Don… Donnie ya hear me?"

-Engine sound- (louder this time)

"Grrr… OK GENIUS… YA ASKED FOR IT!" Raph unplugged his sai and cut some wires inside the engine.

"RAPH! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? You know how hard was for me repairing this thing?"

"LATER EINSTEIN… now, WHAT THE SHELL IT'S GOING ON WITH LEO'S MIND?"

"Eh… what are you talking about?"

"Mikey said…"

"Oh… now I remember… *sigh* whatever he told you, he's right. Now, would you mind if you leave me alone? I'm busy here" Don said coldly and returned fixing the wires.

"But... how is that possible? How he could remember you guys… and not me?"

"The trauma caused by that accident was severe, Raph. His brain is only reacting by strong memories like I said before… and the only strong memory he has of you… well…"

"I know… but we didn't only argue in the past, did we?"

"Maybe not, but most of the time… yeah"

"Oh crud!... if April can't help me with this… then nobody can"

BACK TO THE DOJO…

"Well Leo… how do you feel now?"

"Dizzy… again…" Leo sighed. "I can't believe we'd have good times too… I thought battling The Shredder was the only thing that we used to do"

"Well… I hope I've helped a little"

"Thanks April... but, I still don't get it…"

"Hum?"

"He seems to be nice and friendly with all of you, even when Mikey teases him! But… with me…"

"Why do think like that about him? He's your brother Leo! He loves you!"

"But… *sigh* April… may I… tell you a secret?"

"Sure… what is it?"

"You have to promise me you won't tell this to anyone… even Sensei!"

"Ok, ok… I promise"

"Last night, I had some weird dreams… In my dream, I was walking and…" Leo starts to tell April his dream, the portals… the memories… April just listens.

"Woow… sounds kinda creepy!"

"I know ... I told him I was gonna give him a chance but… those dreams… and all the things you guys told me… the videos, the photos…" Leo placed a hand on his forehead… feeling dizzy.

"Maybe you should rest…"

"I can't… every time I want to get some sleep, those stupid nightmares begin! Call me crazy but… I feel like someone inside my mind is trying to keep me away from Raphael… for some kind of reason…"

"Maybe your "inner you"?"

"Mmm… maybe…"

"Listen, I know I can't give you the advice Splinter gives you but… the only thing I can tell you is… you should try to know him again… he looks like he's a rough guy, but… heck! Casey was a rough guy when you guys introduced me to him, and… we got married!"

"Maybe your right…"

"Please Leo… your brother needs you… you're a team… the four of you! You're family"

"Ok… I'll give him a chance, who knows? Maybe we could get along… I guess"

"Thanks Leo! I know you can do this!" April leaves the dojo. Leo looked at the photos again.

"Mmm… team… Interesting!"

Suddenly… the alarm system activates. Everyone goes to Don's lab. Don starts to check what's going on.

"Don… what is it?" Casey asked.

"Purple Dragons… not so far from Wall Street"

"What the shell are they doing there?" Mikey asked.

"Better check it out" Raph said.

"Ok… but we can't use the Sewer Slider… ¬¬ Thanks to Raph…"

"I guess we're going by feet this time…" Mikey sighed.

"Well Raph and I have our bikes… one of you guys can come with me and you Raph…"

"Yeah yeah, I know…"

"I'll go with Casey… Mikey I guess you're with Raph"

"Eh… can we change places this time, you know Raph drives like a crazy!"

"Oh… a baby Mikey is scared for that? Aww! Poor baby Mikey!"

"That's enough Raph!"

"Still… I don't wanna go with him…"

"I'll do it Mikey" Suddenly, Leo appears in the scene. Everyone… Raph included… is surprised that Leo decided to go with Raph.

"You sure dude?" Casey asked.

"I'm sure… Mikey… you use the copter, I think we're gonna need air support"

"Got it bro!"

"Ok… let's move!"

"Eh… Leo… ya sure ya wanna…"

"I said I'm sure Raphael… eh… I mean, Raph"

"What's up with the change of heart?"

"Let's just say… a couple of friends convinced me… a little. We still have to talk, you know?"

"Yeah… but first… let's kick some shells!"

The guys leave the lair.


	12. Chapter 12 Working Together Again

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES! Chapter 12 is here! Sorry for the delay. I hope you like it. Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**12- WORKING TOGETHER… AGAIN**

The team arrived to the place the Purple Dragons were supposed to be.

"Ok… now here's the plan… Casey, go to that alley and wait the signal. Don, get close to that truck and try to cut the wires… Raph, you and I are going to go inside that building… Mikey, you hear me?" Leo adjusted the headphone in order to communicate with Mikey.

"Loud and clear, bro"

"Surround the building, look for any suspicious move… get it?"

"OK!"

"What da shell are those boneheads doing here?"

"No idea bro… with the security systems that Wall Street has… I can't understand what they are trying to do here!" Donnie said.

"Well… let's find out… C'mon guys!"

Leo and Raph used their stealth and went inside the building, avoiding the security cameras and all the security devices.

"Hey dude, the Dragons are carrying some boxes… can't see exactly what they are, though…" Casey said on the communicator.

"OK Casey… keep looking…"

"Hey Leo… look at that!" Raph said pointing to a room full of jewels and gold bars.

"So… this is why they're here. *calling the guys by the communicators* Guys… The Purple Dragons are stealing jewels and gold… Casey… time for…"

"KICK SOME DRAGONS' BUTTS!" Raph yelled at the communicator.

" ¬¬ EHEM…!"

"Oh… eh… sorry Leo!

"Casey… those boxes have the jewels. Try to get them back. Do whatever you want with those Dragons… but be careful…"

"Gotcha bro!" Casey answered.

"Don… how's everything down there?"

"Well… let's just say… they're not going to escape by car *evil smirk*"

Suddenly, Donatello discovers something about the boxes…

"Eh… what's this" Don removes the dark blanket of the boxes…

"WHAT THE…"

Inside the building… Leo and Raph had already defeated some Dragons, working as a team.

"Ok… time to get out of this place"

"I don't think so, freaks!" One of the Dragons appears.

"Some people are soooo annoying… right Leo?"

"Yeah yeah… laugh all that you want, turtle… but you're not gonna leave this place… alive"

The guys start a fight with the punk… outside the building, Casey was having troubles with the Dragons…

"Woow… don't cha guys ever take a break?" Casey said tiredly. Then… another Dragon appeared from nowhere and almost hit Casey… but Don interfered.

"Watch your back Casey!" Don hit the Dragon with his bo.

"Thanks dude" After a few moments… all the punks were all unconscious.

"Casey, we have to leave this place IMMEDIATELY!"

"What's the problem?"

"Those boxes have…"

"Yeah yeah, I know… Leo already told me that"

"Really?"

"Yep… but don't worry. The Purple Dragons picked the wrong day to steal jewelry"

"Jewelry? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking 'bout the boxes!"

"THOSE BOXES HAVE DINAMITE, CASEY!"

"Oh-oh…"

"Mikey, do you hear me?… Use the heat sensor and try to find Leo and Rah… get them out of there… NOW!"

"Gotcha… Uh…Which button was?... the blue one right?"

"No Mikey… the green one ¬¬"

"Ok… got it… by the way, you sound nervous, bro… What's the big emergency?"

"THAT PLACE IS GONNA EXPLODE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Mikey's girly scream*

"Must you do that? ¬¬"

Inside the building…

"By the way… whatcha gonna do with the jewels? A nice necklace… or a pair of earrings that fits with your lady outfit?" Raph said with sarcasm.

A couple of Dragons took Leo by surprise and hit him on the back of his neck… leaving him unconscious.

"LEO!" Raph started to attack them with his sais.

A punk ran into Raph holding a baseball bat. Raph caught the bat with his sais and sliced it in two. Then… he hit the punk in the face and sent him to ground with a bleeding nose. While they were fighting… Leo started to recover conscious.

"What the shell… just happened?" Leo said rubbing the back of his neck. The blurred images appeared again.

"Oh shell… not now!" He started to remember battles like these… with the Purple Dragons; with The Foot… his brothers were present in all those memories, even Raph!

"Raphael… was there… in my memories, again! Wait… where is he?" In that moment, one Dragon hit Raph in the jaw and sent him to ground.

The leader of the Purple Dragons approached Raph holding a gun. Leo's eyes went wide.

"Good night… turtle!"

Immediately… Leo's katanas sliced the gun. After that Leo stood in front of Raph… taking a protective position.

"Oh… how cute! He's trying to protect this baby freak bro! Oh… poor baby freak"

Leo kicked him in the stomach, leaving him breathless.

"Don't you ever… EVER… try to hurt him!" Raph's eyes went wide… Leo was protecting him?

"You ok Raph?" Leo offered him a hand, Raph accepted it.

"Yeah… I think so…" The guys receive a call from Don.

"Guys! You have to leave the place now… the Dragons are gonna make it explode!"

"But… some of the Dragons here are unconscious! We can't leave them!"

"You have to leave now! Casey and I found the bomb but I can't stop it! You have only 2 minutes! Go to the next floor and find a window. Mikey's already on place"

"C'mon Leo! We hafta go…"

"But…" Leo looked at the unconscious gangs. Raph knew he wasn't going to leave without them.

"Ok bro… but I know I'm gonna regret this ¬¬"

The guys took the unconscious gangs… Mikey placed the copter near the window as Raph put the gangs inside it. Leo was still in the building.

"Guys… hurry up!" Don yelled at the communicator as Casey started his bike's engine. They both left the place as fast as they could.

"Ok… here's the last one…" Leo said as he helped the Dragons' leader to get out of the window… but… Suddenly… the gang woke up and made Leo a painful wrist lock.

"HAHAHA… you foolish freak! You're not gonna get out of this easily…"

"W-we are… j-just… ARGH!... trying t-to… h-help you… This place… is gonna e-explode!"

"DON'T CARE… If I die, then… YOU'LL DIE WITH ME! HAHAHAHA!"

***0:12***

***0:11***

***0:10***

***0:09***

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Raph yelled and tried to jump out of the copter.

"RAPH NO! J-JUST… GO!"

"LEO, WE CAN'T LEAVE YOU…!" Mikey yelled.

"GRRR! LEO, YER COMING WITH US… NOW!" Raph grabbed Leo's free arm and tried to pull him into the copter… but the gang didn't set him free.

***0:08***

***0:07***

***0:06***

"LEO… I… WON'T LET YOU… DOWN… NOT AGAIN!" With this… Raph pulled Leo's arm and released him. The gang lost balance and fell down…

***0:05***

***0:04***

"MIKEY… GET US OTTA HERE!"

***0:03***

***0:02***

***0:01***

***0:00***

The building collapsed … Mikey almost loses the copter's control because of the explosion… Mikey's communicator rang…

"Hey dude! Casey here… how's everything up there? Is anyone hurt?"

"We're fine Case… we're on our way to Central Park… meet us there"

"Gotcha"

"Hey guys… you ok?"

"Yeah… we're fine Mikey…"

"So… what are we gonna do with those Purple Dragons?"

"Concentrate in get us to Central Park first… I'll figure it out on our way…"

The copter was in completely silence… annoying silence… but then…

"Hey Raph…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

Silence again…

"Nah!… it was nothing…"

"Still… thanks"

Raph felt mixed emotions… He was so happy to have his brother back… but he had a reputation to keep. On the other hand… Leo was still confused… he actually had "protected" Raphael, but why did he do that? He just didn't know.

"Eh… Leo, may I… askya sumthin'?"

"What is it Raphael?"

"Few moments ago… that bonehead, well… he was goin' to shoot me and… ya stopped it… and whatcha said after that… well…"

"Yeah… kinda weird, huh? I… just… no offense Raphael, but… I just don't know why I said that…" Raph's feelings collapsed.

He thought his brother was back… that he really did that in order to protect him…

"So… you just did it because you had to huh?"

"Eh… Honestly… yes. I'm sorry, but I'm still confused…"

"It's ok Leo… don't feel pressure"

"Are you sure you're ok?" Leo said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine" But Raph was lying… he was NOT ok… and so wasn't Leo either.


	13. Chapter 13 Chit Chat

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES! Chapter 13 is here! Sorry for the delay. I hope you like it. Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**13- CHIT CHAT**

The guys arrived just in time to meet Casey and Don.

"So… what are we gonna do with them?" Don asked.

"I have an idea… let's have a lil "fun" with them…" Casey teased.

"Ha ha ¬¬ real funny Casey… now seriously guys…"

"And what about the jewels…" Mikey said as he left the copter.

"We better let this case to the cops… Casey, call and tell them where we are" Leo said as he tied the gangs to a tree.

"Aw… I wanted to smack some boneheads…"

"Hey… if ya want it… then smack yerself… there's no difference!" The guys laughed at the comment.

"Ha ha ¬¬ real funny Raph" Casey dialed the police station's number.

"Guys… can we go home now? I'm starving!" Mikey said.

"How can you think of food after what happened today?" Don said almost in anger.

"C'mon Donnie, chill out! Besides… it's dinner time already!"

"Mikey… we've already had dinner!" While Don and Mikey argued, Raph was submerged on his thoughts… what happened just a few moments ago… what Leo told him, he felt hurt because of those words… those damn words!

"Ok… the cops are on their way… better get outta here" Casey said after he hung up the shell cell.

"HOME! FINALLY! Now… the last to get in the lair is a silly Foot Ninja! Hahahaha" Mikey ran to the copter.

"*sigh* I wonder when is he gonna grow up ¬¬" Don followed Mikey.

"HEY! YER CHEATING! C'mon guys!" Casey yelled at them and went to his bike.

Leo made his way to Raph's bike… Raph was frozen… unable to move, those words… those damn words!

"Raphael… aren't you coming?"

No moves… if you were there you could almost hear Raph' slow breathing… breath in, breath out… in, out…

"Raphael?"

"Eh… sorry Leo… I… got distracted… just that" Raph walked to his bike but Leo noticed Raph's hands were shaking a little.

"Eh… do you want me to…"

"N-no… I'm… I'll be…"

"Raphael… let me, please" Leo took the bike' steering wheel.

" 'k… you sure?"

"Of course… besides, I told you we had to talk… remember?" With this… Leo started the engine.

While they were on their way… Leo started to talk…

"Emm… Raphael… what happened on that place… I… it was…"

"Ya don't hafta explain Leo… ya did 'cause ya have to…"

"No, Raphael. I mean… I really felt… for a moment… the duty of… protecting you!"

"Yer kidding me, right?"

"No kidding… I had another memory… we were there… all of us… working as a team… protecting us…"

Silence again…

"Raphael… did we always… you know… work as a team? I mean, before what happened to me?"

"Eh… yeah… always. But… to be honest, I never liked it…"

"Why not?"

"Well… let's just say… I ain't the guy who likes to follow orders"

"That's how work team is supposed to be, Raphael… someone has to give the orders and the others are supposed to follow them!"

"Yeah yeah, I know that Fearless ¬¬"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk about… why you call me 'Fearless'?"

"Eh… 'cause… eh…"

"Just for bothering me right?"

"NO! I… well… I ain't to sure why I gave ya that nick name… I guess… it's 'cause ya act like a fearless sometimes…"

"Really?"

"Eh… yeah… ya know? When we are in a fight like a few moments ago…

ya always act like… like a shield!"

"Shield! Now, that's new!" Leo chuckled.

"It's true! Yer always protecting us… like you did today… 'f course the only ones who thank ya are Donnie and Mikey…"

"And you don't because…?"

"I guess… I'm too proud… too… too…"

"Hothead?"

"Yeah… hothead… Hey! Ya remembered it"

"Eh?"

"My nick name! well… if I can say it's a nick name ¬¬…"

"What? I only called you… oh no!... No… no… not now!" Leo rubbed his eyes and stopped the bike.

"Leo… you ok?"

"No… those memories again!" Leo grabbed his head… the memories kept coming and coming… so fast… although those memories were all about good moments… they were hurting him!

"Ahhh! It… hurts! Make… make them… STOP!" Leo shut his eyes fiercely.

"Leo… what… what's going on? Stop what?" Few seconds later… Leo fainted.

"LEO! Oh shell! Now, everyone is gonna think I hurt him again! The guys aren't gonna believe me after what happened…" Raph kneeled beside Leo trying to wake him up.

"Leo… please, wake up! Tell me what's going on with you! Leo, Leo!"

Leo mumbled something…

"Leo?"

"I… g-gave… you… t-the… n-nick n-na… name…"

"So… that was yer memory 'bout?" Leo nodded weakly.

"C'mon bro… we gotta go home… but please, don't fall sleep!"

"I… I'm… n-not… d-dy…dying…"

"Ya look like…" Raph helped Leo to get up and drove him back to the bike. They reached home after a couple of hours… Raph left his bike inside the garage and helped Leo to go to the elevator.

"April and Casey… were right… about you…"

"Eh? Whatcha saying?"

"Y-you really… care… about… me…" Raph felt little tears coming but he hid them.

"Thank you… Raph… for everything…" Leo smiled at him.

"Yeah… whatever bro…" Leo yawned.

"Ya feel asleep?" Leo nodded.

"Want me to carry ya?"

"You sure?"

"Hey… ya used to do it when we were kids…"

"Mmm… I don't remember that"

"When I was so tired to reach bed… you carried me. 'f course I didn't want it but… I was so tired to discuss, so… I let ya do it"

"Je je… you always said you could do it by yourself but when you tried to walk… je je… you look like drugged or drunk… O_O' eh?" Leo and Raph looked at each other in surprise.

"How did ya…"

"I… don't know… I just…"

"You remembered it so clearly, Leo!"

"Yeah… and this time… My head didn't hurt! … oh-oh… I'm… I'm fainting… again… -_- " Leo almost fell down but Raph caught him. He felt so weak.

"Easy there, bro… I got ya" Raph carried Leo like a piggy ride ^_^. Leo's head was resting on Raph' shoulder.

"Yeah bro… time to sleep" Raph and Leo disappeared into the sewers.


	14. Chapter 14 Running out of time

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES! Chapter 14 is here! Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^

I hope you like it. Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**14- RUNNING OUT OF TIME**

Leo and Raph arrived to the lair. Leo was deeply slept and Raph was tired… the only thing he wanted was to go to his hammock.

"Look who they are… the silly Foot Ninjas! Hahahaha!" Mikey teased.

"Yeah yeah… keep laughing Mikey and I'll show ya sumthin' real funny!" Raph said waving his fist.

"Aww! You look so cute carrying Leo… aww! This is really a Kodak moment… Hahahaha!"

"YOU BETTER RUN AND HIDE WELL MIKEY! WHEN I LEAVE LEO INTO HIS ROOM YER GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Raph yelled at Mikey… but this… made Leo got up.

"…*long yawn*… w-what… w-where… am…"

"Shhhh… It's ok Leo… I'll drive ya to yer bed" Leo fell asleep again.

"Hey… where's Casey anyway?"

"He and April had to go" Don said as he entered into the living room.

"And Master Splinter?"

"Sleeping… hey, what happened to Leo?"

"Don't worry… he's just tired… I was going to leave him in his room" Raph made his way to Leo's room… Don followed him.

Raph finally arrived to Leo's room… he entered and put Leo carefully on his futon. He reached a blanket to cover Leo with.

Don was standing there, just watching… Raph finally got the blanket and covered Leo.

"Night bro…" Raph was sitting beside Leo, he wanted to move but he couldn't… a part of him made him stay, he looked worried and sad. Donatello noticed this and entered into Leo's room too.

"Raph, you ok?" Don said placing a hand on his brother' shoulder.

"Did ya know tomorrow will be my last chance to make Leo remember me?" Raph said sadly.

"Tomorrow? But I said… wait… *doing calculus* Oh… yeah, you're right!"

"And what have I done to help? … *sigh* nothing…"

"C'mon Raph… I'm sure he's gonna remember you… and if he doesn't… well… you can always start from zero" Don tried to sound positive.

Raph left the room… so did Don.

"Stop following me, brainiac!"

"Raph… I'm just trying to make you feel better… forgive me for being worried for one of my brothers"

"Don… I don't want a 'new Leo'… I want My Old Leo!" Raph's voice was louder this time… Leo slowly woke up.

"Mmm… what the shell is that noise? … Raphael?" Leo walked but he stopped behind his room's door… listening.

"I want my brother back! The one who I used to train with, talk, fight, argue, laugh with…"

"Raph, calm down! You're gonna wake everybody up!"

"Don… I… don't want to be… a stranger in his eyes… " Leo's eyes went wide.

"How can I make him remember me?"

"Honestly… I don't know"

"You're supposed to be the genius here!"

"I'm sorry Raph… I… I just don't know what to do, ok? I. Am. Sorry!" Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's ok Don… *sigh* it's late, ya know? Ya better go to bed"

"Yeah… I guess… you're gonna be ok?"

"Yeah… now go to sleep"

"Ok… night Raph, and… don't worry. I'm sure he's gonna remember you" Don went to his room.

Leo went back to his futon… Raphael sounded do hurt, and it was because of him!

"Tomorrow… we only have 'til tomorrow… *sigh*… why I can't remember him? I just have those annoying flashbacks!" Leo rubbed his eyes.

In the living room… Raph couldn't get sleep… his last chance… it was gonna be tomorrow… only tomorrow… no other chance, no other opportunity…

"*long yawn* hey Raph!... I thought you were on bed already…" Mikey said and sat on the couch. Raph didn't say a word.

"Hey… Raph?" No answer. Mikey got worried.

"You're angry at me, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"The prank… with Leo?"

"Oh! …It's not that Mikey…"

"Then, what is it?"

"*sigh* Nothin'… sumthin' stupid…"

"It's not so stupid if it keeps you awake and don't let you have some normal sleep"

"Mikey… stop playing to be psychologist… I've already heard brainiac… just leave me alone, I'll be fine… now, you get some sleep, 'k?"

"*sigh*… Ok Raphie boy… but don't try to hide it bro…" Raph gave Mikey with a puzzled look.

"You're worried about Leo… we're all worried, bro! … I wish he can remember something more about you…"

"I know Mikey… me too…"

"Well… night Raph… and good luck tomorrow" Mikey left the room. Raph sat on the couch and tried to get some sleep.

On Leo's room…

"Tomorrow… oh shell… but what can I do? Even Donnie couldn't help me…" Leo paced like a trapped cat.

"Mmm… he said strong memories could help… but… what kind of strong memories?" Leo sat on lotus pose.

"Strong memories… mmm… I wonder if some meditation can help… Ok Leo! Time to remember…" Leo closed his eyes and started to breathe deeply and slowly.

He sat like that for 1, 2, 3 … 7… 10… 15… 25… 30 minutes... an hour… but still… NOTHING. Leo woke up angrily.

"Aw…! This is not working! ... *sigh*… maybe a little walk can make me think clearly..." Leo left his room. When he was walking downstairs, he noticed that Raph was sleeping on the couch.

Leo walked slowly, trying to not waking Raph up.

"Goin' somewhere Leo?" Leo froze.

"Raphael… I… I thought…"

"… I was sleeping… yeah, I've heard that already" Raph said as he stood up.

"So… ya didn't answer…"

"I couldn't sleep… someone was talking a little loud…" Leo gave Raph a serious gaze.

"Sorry for waking ya up… wait! You… heard me… talking with Donnie?"

"Yeah"

"… How… how much did ya hear?"

"Just enough" Raph sat on the couch again and sighed.

"Leo, I didn't mean to wake ya up… and… 'bout what you heard… it's nothing…" Leo sat beside Raph.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah!... not now…" Silence… then, Leo saw the photo albums that April had brought.

"Hey… I guess April forgot these ones when she left…"

"Mmm? Oh… yeah, maybe…" Leo took one of the photo albums and started to look at the pictures again…

"Raphael… when did this happen?" Leo said pointing at one of the photos.

"Eh… let me see… … … Oh! Now I remember… je je… je je je je…"

"What's so funny?"

"Nah! It's just… je je…that was on Valentine's Day… Casey wanted to give April a 'surprise' so… he bought her some nice flowers…"

"So…?"

"Well… the thing is… je je… when Casey gave them to April… a lil bee appeared and… hahahaha…"

"Don't tell me he just…"

"HE FREAKED OUT! HAHAHAHA! Casey threw the flowers to the floor and stepped on them … hahahaha… April was so cranky!"

"Je je… freaked out for a little bee? Je je… now, that's embarrassing!"

"Yeah, I know… hey! Look at this one… this was…"

"Wait, wait… I… think I… know when we took this… it was… eh… November 14th… Casey's mom was visiting us!"

"Woow… look who' starting to remember…"

"O_O' eh?" Both looked at each other in surprise.

"You're…"

"Uh-huh O.O'…"

"But how…"

"No idea… but… I think…" Leo looked at the photo albums.

"Raphael… maybe Don was right after all… that's it!"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Strong memories!"

"Wait wait wait… time out Leo! April, Casey and the others tried to do the same thing we're doin' right now! What could be the difference between them and me?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ta ta ta tan! Ta ta ta taaaaaaaaaaan!

Have you guessed already? Yes? No?

Want to know it?... O.O…

Easy there fellas ^_^

Keep reading… the end is closer… and closer!


	15. Chapter 15 Painful Truths

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES! Chapter 15 is here! Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^

I hope you like it. Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**15- PAINFUL TRUTHS**

"Well… I'm still waitin' Leo… and I'm not patient!"

"Hey! This is weirder for me!... Ahhh! Not those headaches again! " Leo grabbed his head.

"I don't get it Leo… Why ya react like that when yer with me? I mean… When sensei tried to make ya remember, ya did it… without one of those headaches of yours… same thing happened with Don and the others…"

"So?"

"So? Leo, this is annoying! Every time I try to talk to ya, memories came to yer mind and after that yer screaming in pain for those headaches!... Now… the question is… why me? Why that kind of things always happens when yer with me?"

"Wait… that kind of things? What other things do you mean?" Raph sighed and stood up. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"6 months ago… we were doin' patrols like always… when we were goin' home, Mikey had the silly idea of a race… so we went in pairs: Don-Mikey, you-me… though they had a lil' advantage, we were winning and… I saw some Foot Ninjas"

"Let me guess… you wanted to have some 'fun', right?"

"Eh… yeah… anyway, we argued and I decided to go by myself…"

"You were out of number…"

"… and then I did what I always do with those knuckleheads…"

"… when I arrived, all of them were defeated…"

"… except for the one behind me that I didn't noticed… and then…"

"…I got hurt by a shuriken…"

"Yeah… you got hurt by a… … … HEY! WHAT DA SHELL? DID YOU REMEMBER THAT?"

"I dreamed it… maybe when I fell unconscious and awaked in your room… but what's the point of that story?"

"Wait… there's more… when we were kids… I was always putting you on troubles with Splinter. I always broke the rules; I didn't want ya to give me orders…" Raph sighed.

"…and… when Splinter chose ya as the leader… I was so… angry! I couldn't stand the idea of being commanded… by one of my brothers!"

"Do you… really think like that?"

"Leo… I was a kid… I wasn't thinking at that time…"

"But… what about now? Do you still think like that? About the leadership thing?"

"Well… eh… what can I say…"

"Just be honest"

"Leo, it's not like I disagree with the leadership thing and all that stuff but…" Silence again… longer this time. Then, Leo broke it with a deep sigh.

"Raphael, what you said to Don… about me… I mean… us… being bros again… I… I'm not sure if… *sigh*… I'm not sure if I wanna do it" Raph looked at Leo in surprise.

"Maybe that's why I have those headaches every time I tried to remember you… like I said to April; something inside my mind is trying to keep you away from me for one reason…"

"And… what's that reason…?" Raph asked.

"I'm not sure if I wanna get back to the past… if I wanna get back to the daily arguments, the fights…" Leo sighed.

Raph still looked at Leo… wondering if those words were really true or this was a horrible nightmare

"Raphael… I'm not sure if I wanna be **your** brother again"

"Leo… you can't be talking serious… right? If this is 'bout our fights and all that weird memories ya had… I… I didn't mean it… I didn't mean to hurt you! It's just… well…"

"Then, why did you act like that? In all the memories I've had in the last 2 days… you were always against me in some way… and when something really bad happened to me, you were always sorry… but the damage was done…"

"Leo, ya hafta believe me!"

"Why? I'm tired of your behavior! Maybe "the old Leo" was tolerant with you, but you know something Raphael? Your "old Leo" has gone!" Leo stood up.

"Whatcha said? Leo, you can't…" Raph felt tears coming out.

"That's the truth, Raphael… I'm sorry… but, maybe the best thing that could happen to me… was forgetting you…" Leo stood up and walked away. Raph felt a single tear rolling on his cheek… This time, he couldn't stop the following tears.

"You promised me…" Leo turned his head and looked at Raph.

"You… promised me… you were… always gonna be there… for me" Raph sobbed.

"But… I guess… you forgot that too…" Raph stood up and wiped away his tears and walked to the entrance door.

"Raphael… I… I'm sorry… but…"

"Doesn't matter now Leo… let things the way they are" Raph left the lair… still sobbing. Leo sighed and sat on the couch again.

"Couldn't sleep either my son?" Splinter entered into the room.

"Master… I… eh… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up… I was… going to my room… eh…"

"You were always a bad liar my son" Splinter said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Master… it's just… I had a… talk with Raphael but… things went from bad to worse… nothing physically though..."

"I know… I heard you"

"You did? How much…"

"Just enough my son" Leo kept his gaze away from his Master.

"Leonardo, do you realize how bad is having this family divided?"

"Yes Master… but… it's not totally divided! Maybe I can't get along with Raphael but I still have Don and Mikey…"

"My son… this family and team that you lead is not complete… you have 3 young brothers… you are the eldest and the leader… as leader and eldest brother it is your responsibility to take care of each one of them… you have your differences… but sometimes the differences make us stronger"

"I know… I'm the leader, Don's the genius and Mikey's the one who makes us laugh every time… but what about Raphael? His differences… with me…"

"You never cared about Raphael's behavior before my son… in fact; you always protected him when he did something against you. You used to say it was not his fault… you used to be his brother Leonardo and now he needs you…"

"Ok… maybe I used to be there for him when he needed me… but what about him? He's only with me when he does something to me… when he hurts me! There's a lot of difference on that… it's because of him I always get hurt!"

"Do you remember how did you lose your memory Leonardo?"

"Well… it was in a… bike accident, but I don't remember why I was riding a bike on first place… ¬¬"

"Donatello told me what happened that night…"

"You don't have to tell me that story sensei… I know that accident was Raphael's fault…" Leo said crossing arms.

"It was kind of his fault, Leonardo… but if you weren't there… we could have lost Raphael instead…"

"What do you mean sensei?"

"You chose sacrificing yourself in order to save your brother's life, Leonardo. Donatello told me part of the story because he was not there at the moment of the accident… you can ask Michelangelo instead… or perhaps… you should ask Raphael… but it is your decision my son… Do what you think it is correct. Good night my son" Splinter left the room. Leo made his way to his room.

He was going to enter to his room and try to have some sleep, but his doubts about what really happened that night were eating him alive. He decided to go to his little brother's room.


	16. Chapter 16 I Remember

I'M BACK DUDES AND DUDETTES! Chapter 16! And this story is officially…DONE! ^_^

New stories coming soon!

**MillionDollarNinja**, I'm sorry if I broke your heart… T_T … but you broke mine with your stories… haha ^_^

I hope you like it. Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner. ^_^ Enjoy!

*****_**Cursive**_** is for flashbacks***

**LOST MEMORIES.**

**16- I REMEMBER**

Mikey was trying to get some sleep… all this thing between Leo and Raph was killing him… why Leo just forgot Raph? He was his brother! Maybe his favorite… but why? Suddenly, he felt a knock on his door.

"Eh… Mikey… are you awake? Can I come in? I… need to talk to you" Leo said.

"_Yeah… right…. Who you really need to talk with is Raph dude… not me_" Mikey thought… "Yeah Leo… come in!"

"I'm sorry for waking you up Mikey… it's just… I had a talk with Raph and…"

"YOU FINALLY MADE UP? YAY! I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAP…" Mikey said happily.

"No Mikey… let's just say we didn't make any good process" Leo sighed.

"Oh… T.T… so… what happened?"

"That's why I came here Mikey… to know what happened…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Master Splinter told me you knew something about my accident"

"Oh… yeah, but… I don't want to remember that… it was horrible bro!" Mikey said hugging his blanket.

"Please Mikey… I know is hard to remember but… if you want me to make things up with Raphael, this information could be crucial!" Leo placed his hand on his brother' shoulder.

"Ok… I'll try… *sigh*… Raph was angry because he lost a sparring match with you, he went away on his bike but then, Donnie told you the brakes weren't working…"

"Did he know the brakes…were…"

"He was so angry at you that he forgot it… anyway, we searched him all over the city and then… you found him, still on his bike…"

Suddenly, Leo felt an incredibly and painful headache but he tried to smooth it… he didn't want to faint… He couldn't faint again… Not This Time…!

"Leo… are… y-you ok bro?" Mikey asked hesitantly

"Y-yeah… please Mikey… keep talking…"

"Ok… so, you told him about the brake problem… he realized then… that he was in danger… I was driving and you told me to get close to him…"

Leo felt another painful headache… this time, blurred images came to his mind…

_**Flashback…**_

"_RAPH… GRAB MY HAND…!" The red banded turtle lifted his hand and tried to grab Leo's… _

Leo grabs his head… the images get clear this time… now, he can see clearly what the shell is happening…

_Leonardo jumped into Raph's bike making the red banded turtle to fall down. Now… Leo was riding the bike!_

"_LEO…!"_

_Blood… pain… tears coming from his red banded brother…_

"_Leo... Leo please… SAY SOMETHING!" Raph sobbed._

"_It's my fault… It's all my dammit fault!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Leo! Leo! What's wrong?" Mikey asked worried.

"R-Raph… I… I…" Leo felt his strength was abandoning him.

"I better get Donnie here… hang on bro!" Mikey jumped out of his bed and left the room.

Leo grabbed his head fiercely… trying to not faint again!

"No… not again… I… can't…" His headaches became worse… he was going to faint…

"I… can't… faint! Not… this… time…" Leo stood up… still clutching his head.

Blurred images again…

"_Hey Leo! Race ya home! ... unless yer afraid of losing like last time!"_

"_Heh… I'm more afraid of your weak memory Raph… 'cause if I remember well… I won last time!"_

"Those… memories…"

"_[Raphael hands Leonardo new katana blades to replace the broken ones.]_

_**Raphael**__**:**__ You're gonna need these, if you're going to lead us outta here._

_**Leonardo**__**:**__ I'm going to need you, too"_

"… I… I… I've seen… them…"

"_Leo is moping around in the barn feeling sorry for himself. Raphael arrives and hatches a plan to get Leo out of his funk: Raph fires up the old blacksmith bellows and gets Leo to start forging a new pair of swords"_

"…I… I've lived them…"

"_Raph introduces everyone to the new and improved Leonardo. Leo walks out of the shadows brandishing a new pair of swords and looking like his old self"_

"… he… was there… for me…"

"_Splinter named you leader huh?" Lil' Raph asked._

"_Yeah… isn't that great?" Lil' Leo answered happily._

"_Yeah…" Lil' Raph said sadly._

"_What's wrong Raphie?"_

"_Now yer leader… yer gonna be busy all the time… ya ain't gonna play with us… with me… -_-…"_

"_Raphie, that's not true! I'm your brother… I'll always be your brother… and I'll be there for you… I promise" Lil' Leo said as he hugged his red banded brother._

"_You promise? You'll be there for me… always?"_

"_Always lil' bro… I promise I'll be there for you always!" _

"_Thanks big bro… Love ya…" Lil' Raph said hugging his blue banded brother._

"…I promise…" Leo closed his eyes… the pain was gone… and he was still conscious!

"…Raph… my… brother… I… remember! ... Raph! I remember him! That hothead…!" Leo chuckled. Then… Don and Mikey entered into the room.

"Leo… Mikey told me you were having those headaches again… how do you feel now? Tired? Something hurts? Dizzy?" Don asked in concern.

"Well… I'm gonna get dizzy with all those questions of yours!"

"But… you were going to faint any moment dude!" Mikey said on surprise.

"Well… guess what! I think we're not going to worry about that for a very long time… ^_^…!" Don and Mikey exchanged looks of "Huh? o.O"

"Mikey, Don… I remember him! At last! I know who Raph is again!"

"Really? Leo that's amazing!" Don said happily.

"OH BRO! YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT! Raph's gonna be happy with this… I KNOW!" Mikey said as he hugged Leo.

"Speaking about him… where is he? I need to apologize with him, you know… for all these crazy days…"

"Don't know… you said your last talk didn't make any progress, so…"

"Oh shell… now I remember! I must hurry…!"

"What happened?" Don asked.

"I told him I didn't want to remember him… never again! He left the lair a few minutes ago and he was so… hurt… I better run… see ya later guys… oh, and go back to sleep… I'll call you if I need help, ok?" Leo left the room and the lair as fast as his feet could.

Out of the lair… Raph was on his favorite rooftop, near Casey and April's new place. Leonardo's words were still on his head… they hurt… a lot… more than a stab… more than a bullet… His brother… his partner… his best friend just hated him!

He tried to keep his pride and not cry… but those words… stinging… stabbing his stone heart… he felt tears rolling on his cheeks… lots of tears… they didn't stop…

"D-don't cry… ya idiot! Y-you… d-don't need him anyways!" Raph tried to calm himself… but it was useless…

More tears… more pain… more suffering…

"D-don't… you… *sobs* WHY THE TEARS KEEP COMING? I DON'T NEED HIM! I DON'T NEED HIM! I… I… *sobs*…" Raph wiped the tears angrily and looked at the wall behind him… he had to let the pain go… and he knew how…

He began to hit the wall fiercely… hit by hit, he let the inner pain go; changing it for external pain… his knuckles began to bleed… but… the tears didn't stop… more tears came out, more hits, more blood, more sobs… louder sobs this time…

"STOP CRYIN' YOU… STUPID… FREAKIN' HOTHEAD! THIS IS YER FAULT! THIS IS YER FREAKING FAULT!" Raph hit the wall once more but his knuckles were already a mess… he screamed in pain with the last hit and fell on his knees… sobbing… crying… bleeding…

"Leo… *sobs* I can't… deny this… any longer… I need you! Brother… I need you! *sobs* …"

"I know… that's why I came here little brother…" Leo said kneeling beside Raph… he had heard Raph' scream and found him. Raph almost jumped back as he'd seen a ghost…

"Leo? Oh my…! Leo!" Raph said and hugged Leo fiercely… he still sobbed.

"Leo… *sobs* Leo please! I don't want you to forget me… maybe you'll never remember who I am but… *sobs* I know I can be a brother… just… just… *sobs*… don't hate me!" Raph sobbed loudly.

"I'll never hate you Raph… I promised you I was gonna be there for you… always… remember Raph?" Leo said with a smirk.

Raph looked at Leo in surprise… could it be? Leo just had… remembered… him?

"Leo how did you… but you… you said…"

"I know what I said before Raph… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… I'm so sorry bro!" Leo said with little tears on his eyes.

They both were still on the ground… comforting each other, letting the pain and guilt disappear on the air… the silent of the night was broken with Raph' sobs… they stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

Then… Leo felt Raph shivering, in that moment he realized how cold his skin was… maybe the tears… maybe the sweat… Leo' shell-cell began to ring.

"Leo… where are you? Is everything ok?" Don asked.

"Yeah Don… we're ok… we're going home now…"

"Ok…" The line went dead.

"Raph… we have to go… Oh shell! Look at your hands!" Leo slowly helped Raph to stand up.

"Raph… what have I told you about this?" Leo said taking Raph's hand.

"I'm sorry… I felt so… hopeless…" Raph said sadly.

"Well… if this happens when you're hopeless, I can't imagine what you'd have done if I'd died on that accident!" Leo chuckled.

"Don't cha say that…! This should've never had happened on the first place… I'm such a hothead!"

"Yeah… you are bro! But that's the way you are… and that's unforgettable…"

"Speaking of that… are ya sure ya… remember me… for real-real… not for play-play?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"Heh… yeah bro… it's for real-real… not for play-play… haha… you sounded like Mikey… now, we better go to the lair or you're gonna freeze and catch a cold" They slowly started to walk but then… Raph stopped…

"Leo… I'm sorry… for everything…"

"It's ok Raph… it's ok… things aren't gonna change for a while… and maybe forever…"

"Could we… stay here… a bit longer…?"

"But you're cold and bleeding..!"

"But I ain't dyin' …" Raph tried to figure out a smile.

"You look like…" Both turtles laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow, ok? The others are worried enough…"

"Ok… let's go then…"

"Want me to carry you?"

"NO WAY! Leo… that's embarrassing!" Raph yelled.

"You didn't think the same when you carried me…" Leo teased Raph.

"So… ya remembered that too…"

"Yeah… and I also remember some turtle… being nice with me…" Leo poked Raph.

"Hey! Cut it out Fearless!"

"Hahahaha! I was missing that!"

"Yeah… same here…" Then… Leo caught Raph on a big hug.

"Never change Raph" Raph returned the hug… without hesitation.

"Neither you big bro…"

Both turtles made their way to the next tunnel… disappearing into the shadows.

**THE END**


End file.
